GREASE (Brillantina) IN HOGWARTS
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Grease (Brillantina) in Howgarts, es una comedia romántica en donde se mezclan canciones y el recuerdo de la bella película setentera "Grease Brillantina" Un crossover muy al estilo de Ginger. Amor, risas y por sobre todo mucho-mucho Dramione.
1. Prefacio

El día llegaba al ocaso, el cielo de la bahía enrojecido por las pocas nubes, parecía presagiar lo que se avecinaba… una despedida, un triste «adiós» o el inicio de una hermosa relación era a lo que se enfrentaba la pareja que corría por la playa tomados de la mano, riendo y aprovechando los últimos momentos.

Aún para ambos era tan difícil creer lo que había ocurrido, que parecía todo haber salido de un cuento de hadas… Draco y Hermione Granger jamás imaginaron encontrarse en Melburne aquella mañana de julio, y fue como si en medio de un inmenso pajar, se encontraran dos alfileres, dos almas gemelas que, a pesar de haberse conocido en el colegio y ser de bandos diferentes, allí, en medio de la arena y del agua salada, sellaron un amor que ninguno antes imaginó.

Se encontraron, se hablaron y se gustaron. Sus vidas eran disímiles pues la guerra, las casas diferentes en donde estudiaron en Hogwarts, sus orígenes… todo los separaba, pero ellos en ese lugar paradisiaco tropezaron sus vidas y sin que nadie mediara en contra, pudieron dar libre paso al amor que nació luego de un par de miradas y de conversaciones entre risas y brindis.

Pero ya el verano llegaba a su fin… se tenían que despedir, ya que ninguno de los dos regresaría a Hogwarts: Hermione terminaría el último año ahí mismo, en la ciudad de Melbourne, en tanto Draco, que había sorteado con suerte el no ir a la cárcel así como ninguno de su familia, lo haría en el escandinavo Instituto Durmstrang. En donde comenzarían una nueva vida, alejados de todos los malos recuerdos que había marcado a la familia por haber sido partidaria forzada de Voldemort.

—Tú te vas… es muy posible que no te vuelva a ver nunca más —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba triste, su mirada vidriada era evidente y Draco lo entendió.

—No hables así, Hermione —respondió tomándole la barbilla y acariciando su rostro.

—Pero es cierto… Este ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida y ahora debes irte, no es justo…

Draco secó las lágrimas de ella y no pudo contenerse. Habían sido días maravillosos y no podía dejarla ir sin antes haberla sentido completamente como suya. La deseaba tanto, pero se había reprimido porque entendía que ella era diferente, pero ya era imposible poder seguir así. Ese sería el último día juntos y no la dejaría ir… ese día sería inolvidable…

La besó fuerte, invadiendo su boca con vehemencia, aprovecharía la soledad de la playa para descargar toda la pasión contenida durante el último mes… pero al besarla y posicionarse sobre ella en la arena, sintió de inmediato su rechazo, pues había puesto ambas manos en el pecho de él, apartándolo.

—Draco, no lo arruines —dijo incorporándose.

—No lo arruino, Hermione. Lo mejoro… —intentó continuar besándola, pero ella se puso de pie, triste, pues sabía que esa era la despedida. Se sacudió la arena y lo miró algo sonrojada.

—Draco, ¿es esta nuestra despedida?

—No, para nada. Es el comienzo…


	2. Brillantina

«Dance with Voldy» en su dial de frecuencia modulada trasmitiendo para todos los sobrevivientes del Armagedón Mágico… Okey okey… (el gusto de llamarlo "Segunda Guerra Mágica) pero bueno como sea acá estamos y para quedarnos….

Como nueva medida del ministerio de Magia para mantener la paz y la unión, esta, amigos… vuestra querida radio, trasmitirá de continuo en los parlantes mágicos de Hogwartas y en donde estén. Ahora si no quieren escuchar mi mel – odiosa voz, basta con que me silencien… ya saben el conjuro…

Pero ahora… vamos chicos que el día comienza con música, música, música.

A levantarse de sus confortables camas, bajen a desayunar que el primer día de clases comienza.

Revisen sus plumas y sus pergaminos que el escuadrón de profesores, con ansias de reprobarlos a todos, está listo para enfrentar este año.

Para empezar, los dejo con esta canción y que disfruten el primer día de clases:

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Resuelvo mis problemas y veo la luz**_  
 _ **tenemos que enchufarnos y pensar, tenemos que alimentarlo bien**_  
 _ **no hay peligro, podemos ir lejos**_  
 _ **ahora empezamos a creer en que podemos ser lo que somos**_

 _ **Brillantina es la palabra**_  
 _ **piensan que nuestro amor es solo un dolor de crecimiento**_  
 _ **por qué no lo entienden, es una vergüenza a gritos**_  
 _ **sus labios están mintiendo, sólo lo real es real**_  
 _ **empezamos a darnos cuenta ahora que tenemos que ser lo que sentimos**_

 _ **Brillantina es la palabra**_  
 _ **Brillantina es la palabra, es la palabra que has oído**_  
 _ **tiene rollo, tiene sentido**_  
 _ **brillantina es el momento, es el lugar, es el movimiento**_  
 _ **brillantina es la manera en que estamos sintiendo**_

Habían llegado la noche anterior en el expreso de Hogwarts y luego de la cena, sus lenguas habían agitado hasta altas horas de la noche, así que ahora mientras bajaban al comedor los chicos de Slytherin: Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini caminaban sonrientes mirando a sus compañeras de colegio y bromeando entre ellos, pero con muchas ganas de haberse quedado entre las sábanas hasta más tarde.

¡Al fin un año de secundaria como correspondía! No había bandos contrarios, sin guerra, sin amenazas. ¡Al fin libres! Y el tiempo necesario para poder disfrutar el último curso.

—Me pregunto, Nott, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No que estabas en Azkaban? —preguntó Zabini pero no miraba a su amigo, si no que circundaba con sus ojos buscando a otro compinche.

—Pues, no. Me libré… porque nunca fui realmente un mortífago… así que me mandaron a empaquetar —respondió sonriente deslizando una mano por su cabello, intentando arreglar un mechón que se había salido de su peinado. Mientras miraba el trasero de una chica que pasó por medio de ambos. Le hizo un movimiento de cejas a Blaise quien no se había percatado de lo sucedido.

—¿A empaquetar? A empaquetar qué —siguió inquiriendo su amigo.

—¡A empaquetar paquetes en una paquetería, imbécil! ¡Estaba trabajando! No andaba de vago como tú y los otros… Además pienso comprarme un par de alas…

—¿Alas? ¿Qué te dio ahora? ¿Serás un ángel o qué?

—¡Idiota!

Al pasar por un pasillo, se encontraron con el grandulón de Gregory Goyle, quien muchos decían que había pasado los últimos seis meses en Azkaban y que por ciertos movimientos e influencias familiares había logrado que le dieran la libertad solo para que finalizara su último año en Hogwarts. Algunos decían que le habían lavado el cerebro los aurores y otros lo tachaban de traidor, porque nadie se explicaba que estuviese libre.

Mientras caminaba nervioso y pendiente de que nadie se le acercara y lo fastidiara… (Ahora él sentía en carne propia el acoso de sus compañeros y lo poco apreciado que era), se le resbaló un pequeño bulto que traía en medio de su túnica.

Blaise lo recogió y un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales, entendiendo de inmediato que ese paquete era comida.

—¿Y ahora temes que te envenenarán? ¡Vamos! ¡Te olvidas que acá tenemos toda nuestra alimentación y la hacen los elfos!

—Es un regalo que me mandó mi abuela —reconoció arrebatando su comida a Blaise.

—¿Y te mandó el almuerzo? —Goyle asintió—. ¿Y te dijo que ese almuerzo está podrido? ¡Ja! De seguro que lo hizo con las mollejas de Voldy…

Goyle quería seguir hablando pero guardó silencio al ver que se acercaba al grupo, quien siempre lideró y sobresalió por sobre el resto: Draco Malfoy.

Theo y Blaise se sorprendieron al verlo, pues hasta donde tenían conocimiento, el «Príncipe de Slytherin» no regresaría a Londres, además no lo habían visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Era posible que hubiese llegado recién.

—¡Ey canalla! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No que te ibas a quedar con los neandertales de Durmstrang? —preguntó Blaise.

—No pues, ya sabes… mi padre tiene muchos negocios en Londres, así que bueno… el resto imagínenselo. Estoy de regreso. Y este año, sin guerra, sin ese asesino desnarizado… sin mortífagos…

—¡Pero que gusto verte! —dijo Goyle ofreciéndole su regordeta mano. Draco lo miró y la notó algo sebosa, de seguro por manipular su comida. El muchacho se la miró y la limpió entre sus ropas.

—¡Genial! —agregó Blaise dando un par de golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo.

—Oye, oye, ¿No has visto nuevos prospectos? —preguntó Theo quien parecía muy interesado en conseguir a alguna chica. Pues a cada rato miraba a las muchachas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

—No, las mismas feas de siempre… —respondió Draco con una fingida sonrisa. Aún recordaba a su novia de verano... a la que extrañaba muchísimo y que sabía que sería casi imposible volver a verla.

—Draco y tú, ¿qué hiciste en verano? —preguntó Goyle mientras blandía su varita para limpiar su mano.

—Bueno, ya saben… expuse mi hermoso cuerpo al sol… en fin, nada nuevo —la sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco. No quería entrar en detalles… disimular sería la fórmula. Debía mantener la imagen del eterno seductor y playboy. Aunque en su corazón solo había nombre… Si sus amigos se enteraban… no, eso jamás.

—Si claro, con todas las chicas que te persiguen… —agregó Goyle.

—Envidioso, a ti solo te persiguen las moscas —dijo Draco, con cara de asco al sentir un extraño olor que expelía el paquete que su amigo cargaba.

—Y, ¿qué tal la acción en la playa eh? —preguntó Blaise.

—Uuu de primera, conocí a una niña preciosa… y tenía clase…—reconoció Draco con una extraña sonrisa soñadora, luego carraspeó y volvió a aparecer su expresión torcida, intentando no dar mayores detalles.

—¿Y te la llevaste al bosque prohibido? —preguntó Blaise moviendo las cejas.

—¡idiota! En donde estaba no había bosques prohibidos… además ¿Es que acaso tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sea en sexo?

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —respondió sonriente.

Caminaron un par de pasos más y en la puerta de entrada al gran comedor, se hallaba Harry, Ron y Neville, al parecer los estaban esperando.

Goyle, tan grandulón e intimidante que era, en ese momento se rezagó y dejó que sus tres amigos quedaran delante. Draco miró a Blaise y este se encogió de hombros. Theo solo guardó silencio. Era de esperar que los «héroes de guerra» quisieran marcar su territorio señalándoles a ellos quienes mandaban ahora.

Draco no se dejaría intimidar. Al fin y al cabo, él era inocente de todos los cargos y no iba a permitir que esos tres vinieran ahora a amedrentarlo.

—Potter, si esto es una bienvenida… —dijo Draco, adelantándose.

—No se trata de eso chicos. Es esto… —dijo Harry.

Los tres que esperaban, estiraron su mano derecha a fin de esperar el correspondiente gesto para estrechar las manos en señal de paz.

Los Slytherin se miraron sin entender y fue Nott quien dio la mano a Harry, luego Zabini y Goyle.

Draco se quedó mirando un par de segundos. Desconfiaba pues no. Pues no entendía qué significaba todo aquello o qué estarían tramando esos tres.

—¡Vamos, Potter! Son años odiándonos…

—Que te de la mano Malfoy, no significa que me caigas bien —respondió Harry serio, pero no enojado.

Draco analizó la respuesta y la aceptó. Y tal como lo había hablado tantas veces con su madre, era hora de iniciar un nuevo ciclo. No se trataba de convertirse en amigos íntimos, si no que de una especie de alianza estratégica para cerrar todos esos años en Hogwarts.

 _¡Alumnos! Normales, novatos, estúpidos y no tanto…_

 _A apurar la marcha que ya los elfos (desde ahora pagados)_

 _se han esmerado para darles un buen banquetes a los «come-come» de Hogwarts._

 _Apurarse y mientras tanto sigan disfrutando de su radio amiga: Dance with Voldy._

—Oh, esa radio no sé si es más molesta que el mismo Peeves —dijo Hermione caminando junto a Ginny por el pasillo rumbo al comedor junto a Ginny Weasley.

—Sí, lo es. Pero a ratos dice cosas simpáticas… —respondió Ginny.

Hermione dio un gran suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Si bien estaban todos sus amigos, ese año sería diferente… sin guerra, sin dolor, pero sin él… sin Draco… ¿quién iba a creer que entre ambos pudo haber existido algo más que no fuese odio?

—Hubo un momento en que creí que no regresaría a terminar este séptimo año… quise quedarme en Australia… pero luego recapacité… debía regresar.

—Vamos amiga, ya verás que no será en vano regresar a repetir este último año. Estamos todos y lo más importante, es que definitivamente este año será diferente.

—No es por la escuela… es… ¡Ay! No la he pasado bien los últimos días.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste fiebre de dragón? Supe que hay una brote epidémico y…

—No, amiga. No se trata de eso… la verdad es que no quisiera ingresar al comedor… —reconoció sincera. Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar conversaciones de sus amigas hablando de amores, de sus vivencias, si en su corazón estaba el nombre de quien ya no volvería ver. Lo peor, un nombre que jamás podría dar a conocer. ¿Qué diría Harry si se llegaba a enterar? ¿O Ron? Esperaba que este último no quisiera hablarla después de lo que entre ellos ocurrió. Aunque en realidad, jamás iniciaron algo. Fue como un sueño pasajero que no duró más de dos semanas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Ron no era el amor de su vida y que lo quería mucho, pero no como pareja, optó por terminar esa relación. Ron no había quedado bien luego de aquella última conversación. Sabía que tarde o temprano él querría hablar con ella… espera que para eso aún faltaran muchos días…

—Bien, entonces vayamos al patio. Esa idea de que tengamos una especie de comedor en el exterior con comida de paga es bastante innovadora.

—Lo mejor, el dinero es para los elfos.

—No nos dará frío

—Nada de eso. Tengo entendido que el sector seleccionado, tiene un hechizo que nos mantendrá abrigados.

—Esa idea me gusta. Ven, andando.

Por el exterior del castillo, rumbo al nuevo y atrayente comedor, caminaba Pansy Parkinson junto a las hermanas Greengrass. Tampoco tenían muchas ganas de entrar al gran salón y encontrarse con miradas de reproche del resto del alumnado. Además estaban interesadas en conocer la nueva atracción implantada por McGonagall y que, para muchos, resultaba totalmente interesante.

—¡En la escuela otra vez! —dijo Daphne con voz chillona.

—Sí, pero esta vez para graduarnos… —agregó Pansy cansinamente.

—¡Y hacer lo que se nos antoje! —acotó Astoria quien, iba en un curso menos que su hermana, mientras lamia un dulce de cabeza redonda.

—Oye, allí atrás vienen las estiradas de Gryffindor —dijo casi en un susurro, Daphne, mirando de soslayo a quienes venían a unos pasos de ellas..

—Ya déjalas, no tengo ganas de pelear —Pansy no tenía ganas de volver a las andadas de antaño. Bastante mal la había pasado luego de la guerra como para volver a lo mismo. La idea era mantener la fiesta en paz. Nada de buscarse peleas en forma gratuita.

—Ey, podríamos crear una especie de círculo femenino… digo, no sé… tal vez para pasar bien estos últimos meses —agregó Astoria, mientras se detenía y chupaba con vehemencia el dulce..

—¡Ya deja eso! Me da asco —Pansy le quitó el chupete y lo arrojó al suelo.

—¡Qué poco amiga del medio ambiente eres! —Astoria lo recogió y guardó en un bolsillo.

—Y… ¿qué dices Pan? Tal vez no sea tan descabellada mi idea.

—No sé, Daphe…. Esa Granger la encuentro muy mojigata.

—¡Ja! No, es eso…. Que la Weasley te gana en lo zorra —agregó Daphne riendo.

—Basta… ya veremos que hacemos. Tal vez, si ellas son buenas, podrían protegernos ¿no? Muchos no nos quieren cerca.

—Ni que lo digas… —concluyó Astoria.

«Ay amores… Summer Dreams ya terminó… salgan de su burbuja y apúrense en desayunar. Los profes están con la guillotina lista y dispuesta para empezar a cortar cabeza!

 _Las clases en Hogwarts comienzan y se viene uf! De lo mejor._

 _Sigue en la grata compañía de tu radio… ahhhh_

 _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

 _Lo sentimos amigos… estaremos fuera un par de minutos… un fantasma acaba de poner popó de Troll en nuestros micrófonos… cambio y_ fuera».


	3. Summer Nights

En la sala de profesores, ubicada en el primer piso del castillo, los docentes iban y venía revisando sus horarios. A diferencia de años anteriores, la planificación había sido aprobada por el Ministerio solo pocas horas antes de iniciar el año escolar y por lo mismo, el embrollo de horarios y clases, ni con magia se había podido solucionar.

Minerva McGonagall quien acostumbraba a llevar su moño apretado, hoy lucía con unos mechones blancos que daban la impresión de haber metido los dedos a una toma corriente. Ella era la directora interina del colegio, pues el ministerio aún no la nombraba como titular. En ese momento cargaba unos cuantos rollos de pergaminos. Aprovechando que Sybill Trelawney estaba en su camino, se los entregó. La profesora los tomó algo torpe, pues acababa de darle el último sobro a su vaso con chocolate tibio.

—¿Están los horarios definidos? —preguntó Horace Slughorn tratando de ver los pergaminos que llevaba Sybill. Ella le entregó el que tenía la insignia de Slytherin. Aún no entendía muy bien su trabajo. La directora le había quitado algunas horas de Adivinación debido a la baja demanda de su asignatura ya que era optativa y, como una forma de ayudarla, le había ofrecido trabajar de asistente de dirección. Ella había aceptado de muy buena gana, tomándolo como un desafío personal.

—Sí, claro, Sybill, acá lo veo… con un poco de chocolate… Pero… ¡Oh, vaya! Estos son los horarios del semestre pasado… Tal vez el próximo pueda tener los de este —respondió el profesor con la intención de no apesadumbrar más a su colega quien hacía lo imposible para realizar con eficacia su nuevo trabajo.

—Vamos Minerva, utiliza tu varita… este sistema nos tiene de cabeza.

—Filius, este enredo que tenemos ni la magia lo salva… —añadió Minerva sin pensarlo, lo cual hizo poner aún más nerviosa a la profesora Trelawney, quien casi temblando se sentó en su escritorio.

—¿Otra vez Goyle en mi clase? ¿No que estaba preso? ¡Oh, no! —dijo Flitwick una vez que revisó su programa.

—Es el primer día de clases y ya me robaron en la enfermería —se escuchó la voz de Madame Pomfrey reclamando a la directora, quien iba saliendo de la sala.

—¿Sabe alguien cuántos días faltan para vacaciones? —preguntó Horace.

—Ochenta y seis… llevo la cuenta —respondió Sybill con voz nasal luego de haberse sonado en forma sonora.

Draco y sus tres amigos se habían escabullido de la sala, no tenían ganas de enfrascarse todavía entre pergaminos y plumas. Querían conversar un rato más y de paso, poner a prueba las nuevas normas de convivencia del colegio, que apostaba un poco libre expresión adolescente. Tratando de dejar atrás todos los malos momentos vividos durante la guerra.

—¡Oh, elfos saltarines! Todos los profesores que tengo, ya me han reprobado —gruñó Goyle al revisar la lechuza que había recibido, confirmando su horario escolar.

—Y si te descuidas vas a pasarte el semestre en la oficina de McGonagall —añadió Theo.

—Este año va a desear no haberme conocido nunca —respondió desafiante, aunque sabía que no podía actuar como antes. Tenía latente la amenaza de Azkaban.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Draco curioso.

—Nada, solo que no va a intimidarme. Este año le demostraré quién soy yo.

—¿Señor Goyle? ¿No debería estar en clases? —McGonagall había salido desde una de las puertas poniéndose justo detrás de Goyle. Sus tres amigos, hicieron acto de desaparición, colándose por un pasillo.

—¡Cobardes!

—¿Dijo algo, señor Goyle?

—Bueno sí… es que salí a tomar el aire —respondió cínicamente.

—O sea que está de vago.

—Sí profesora —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. McGonagall comprendió que el joven no había entendido.

—Esa no es la forma de iniciar el semestre… —dijo regresando al aula.

—Esta vieja es un mandrágora zombi—todavía ni acababa de terminar su pensamiento, cuando McGonagall se giró y lo miró bastante indignada.

—Tal vez una sesión limpiando retretes sin magia le sirva como incentivo.

—Sí, profesora —respondió entre dientes.

—¿Y qué? ¿Va a quedarte ahí parado todo el día?

—Bueno, sí profesora, digo no, profesora.

—Decídase sí o no.

—Sí, profesora.

—¡Pues entonces, muévase!

—Oye Goyle… menos mal que no te intimidó, o le habría pesado, ¿cierto? —fue Draco quien habló seguido de los otros dos que miraban riendo al muchacho que tenía la cara roja de rabia. Blaise y Theo se acercaron, y comenzaron a empujarlo rumbo a la sala de clases.

—Trio de miedosos me dejaron solo.

—Ay, sí… estaba «cholito»…. Ya te pareces a Myrtle… —dijo Theo y Blaise rió.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila: los chicos de Gryffindor compartieron clases con los de Ravenclaw en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas impartida por el bonachón Rubeus Hagrid; y los de Slytherin lo hicieron junto a los Hufflepuff en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartido por el recuperado profesor Severus Snape, quien había estado en San Mungo un par de meses luego del ataque de Nagini. Fue dado por muerto, pero solo se encontraba en un estado cataléptico, del cual costó bastante recuperarse. No obstante allí estaba, listo y dispuesto para continuar en lo que era su vocación: tratar con desdeño a sus alumnos…

 _«Y.. ¿cómo estuvo esa primera jornada de clases? Bueno me acaban de informar que la señorita Parvati Patil le metieron una serpiente bicéfala en su bolso… la chica se encuentra en Enfermería con un shock nervioso…. y que el joven Longbottom también ha ido a parar a enfermería a raíz de un fuerte dolor estomacal. Al parecer alguien robó el aceite de ricino especial con doble purgante de la señora Pomfrey»_

Los alumnos se preguntaban de quién era esa voz en off… era varonil y advertía ser de alguien joven, pero nadie sabía de quién se trataba. Algunos creían que podría ser Lee Jordan, pero al verlo tan perplejo como ellos, entendieron que se trataba de otra persona. Tal vez un espectro… En fin, era una incógnita… pero no de esas que quitaban el sueño…

 _«Y ahora… uf! Ha llegado la hora del chismorreo_

 _Y sabemos que eso les gusta, ¿no?_

 _Bueno, como estamos seguros que este será el mejor año de Hogwarts, la Dirección ha organizado una gran actividad de inicio de actividades, muy al estilo muggle. Haremos una fogata de Quidditch... ¿Qué les parece? Yo estoy muy contento y estaré allí en medio de todos… y quiero verlos ese día rebosantes de alegría dando todo el apoyo al Jefe de Deportes Oliver Wood. Por lo mismo pido que todos los capitanes de cada casa que estén atentos a las instrucciones»._

 _La directora ha pedido que jueguen en forma sana y que no se anden dando de maldiciones a diestra siniestra… ¿entendieron pequeñas bestias del averno?_

 _¡Ah! Y Ahora una gran noticia, tal vez la más importante luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos… la televisión mágica: «TV-arita» nos ha seleccionado como presentantes de la juventud de toda la nación y hará una transmisión en vivo desde nuestro gran comedor. Nos permitirá mostrar a toda la nación los jóvenes brillantes, educados… agradables y estudiosos que tenemos en Hogwarts…» (En ese momento se escuchó una larga pedorreta y algunas carcajadas)_

—Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Mackarena... —tarareó Pansy antes de sentarse en una de las mesas exteriores poniendo su bandeja con almuerzo. Allí ya se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass.

—Oigan vieron entrar a Malfoy esta mañana…. Está como quiere este año, ¿No, Parkinson? —preguntó Daphne acercándose a su amiga.

—Eso ya pasó a la historia —respondió Pansy mirando con desconfianza su comida.

—¿No sabías que la historia tiende a repetirse? —le preguntó Astoria.

—¡Hola muchachas! —saludó Ginny Weasley que venía en compañía de Hermione. Durante la mañana habían hablado un par de palabras y tanto un bando como el otro, habían optado por hacer una especie de tregua, al menos a la hora de comer.

—Hola «friends»… Así que al fin compartimos una mesa, ¿no? —dijo Pansy no muy convencida de esta especie de «alianza».

—Sí, creo que es mejor dejar atrás las rivalidades —dijo Hermione ubicándose a un lado de Daphne, mientras Ginny lo hacía al lado de Hermione, quedando Pansy en la cabecera de mesa.

—Eso y aprovechar este espacio en contacto con la naturaleza —observó Astoria y Pansy la miró con una mueca, ¿de dónde había salido esa gran pensadora?

—Hermione acaba de llegar de Australia —contó emocionada Ginny.

—Ah, y qué tal los canguros —preguntó Pansy. Hermione sabía que lo hacía en tono poco amable, pero ella no caería en el juego irónico.

—Bien, que yo sepa, gracias —respondió y Daphne rió.

—Astoria, no sabía que usabas lentes —dijo Pansy percatándose en las extrañas gafas en forma de triángulos de su amiga.

—No, solo me los he puesto hoy, porque dicen que me veo más inteligente, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Que ni con lentes ocultas tu cara de… —no terminó lo que iba a decir pues vio el puchero en el rostro de Astoria—. ¿Qué piensas de todos estos cambios en la escuela, Granger? —se dirigió a Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Bueno, cuesta acostumbrarse a esta nueva forma… es diferente…

—¡Hola chicas! —las cinco muchachas que estaban en la mesa se voltearon al escuchar la chillona voz de Lavander Brown que se acercaba. Tenía fama de fastidiosa y de parlanchina. Sabía que tenía pocos amigos, pues cansaba. Había que armarse de valor, si no querían hacerla sentir mal.

—¡Me fascina el primer día de clases! ¿A ti no? —preguntó a Pansy.

—Es lo máximo en mi vida —respondió sin mirarla y apoyando su rostro en un puño. Antes de escucharla hablar, ya se había cansado.

—¿A que no saben lo que pasó? ¿A qué no adivinan a quién nombraron como presidente del consejo escolar? —preguntó emocionada, sentándose a un lado de Astoria, la que se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que la muchacha se acomodara.

—No —respondió Pansy.

—¡A mí! ¡Es lo máximo! ¿No creen?

—Acertaste —a Pansy le era imposible disimular el hastío que esa chica le provocaba.

—¡Ay Hermione! Yo sé que antes no fui muy simpática contigo, pero realmente ahora necesito de tu apoyo. Eres una heroína de guerra y si tú fueras mi amiga... pues podría lograr mayor apoyo… no sé… ¿qué dices? Además haremos un grupo de porristas, así como los muggles… ¿Te gustaría unirte? Si te nos unes seríamos amigas para siempre.

Hermione la miró incrédula. ¿Cómo alguien podría cansar más que una pelea con el Sauce Boxeador? No dijo nada solo la miró y miró, mientras Lavander seguía hablando. A ratos miraba a Parkinson quien sonoramente bostezaba.

Mientras tanto Draco y sus amigos habían llegado al campo de Quiddich, pero él se quedó sentado en el primer peldaño de la gradería mientras sus amigos subieron hasta el último para mirar desde allí el entrenamiento.

—Oigan, ¿quieren un poco? —ofreció Goyle a sus amigos, mostrando unos bollos dulces que tenía dentro de una caja.

—No, estás loco… Si comemos eso, oleremos a vómito de troll —respondió Blaise con cara de asco. En tanto Goyle solo se encogió de hombros y se metió uno entero en su tremenda boca.

—¡Ey muchachos miren eso! Son los nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin… —dijo Theo apoyado en la baranda.

—Comienza el desfile de maricas —agregó Blaise mirando hacia el campo de juego.

—No hables así. Lo dices solo porque no podemos meternos a jugar… recuerden que aún nos tienen vigilados —dijo Theo resignado.

—Oye, ¿vieron qué cambiada está Granger? —preguntó Goyle salpicando algunas migajas.

—¿Le crecieron los pechos? ¿Los tiene tan grandes como Pansy? —preguntó Blaise con cara de pervertido.

—¡Nadie los tiene tan grandes como Pansy! —agregó Theo.

Draco que estaba abajo, al ver a sus amigos hablando tan interesados decidió subir e integrarse a la conversación.

—Yo quiero saber qué hizo Draco en la playa… —dijo Theo acercándose a su amigo—. Te exijo que nos cuentes de esa chica que nos estabas platicando.

—Sí, sí, cuéntanos, cuéntanos —apoyó la idea Blaise.

Draco sonrió y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza…. Sí, tal vez les contara algo a sus amigos… y, ¿por qué no? Decir un par de cosas para sazonar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Quieren todos los sucios detalles? —los otros tres asintieron—. Fue un amor de verano, la pasé de maravilla… y como les dije conocí a una chica que estaba loca por mí.

—¿Y dinos qué tan lejos llegaron? —pregunto Theo interesado.

—Bueno, ella estuvo a mi lado… fue como algo raro, ya saben… un flechazo… Ella se estaba bañando y una ola la cubrió. Yo corrí a su lado y le salvé la vida…. Si no es por mí, se habría ahogado… Bueno a partir de ahí, nos seguimos viendo… creí que habíamos empezado algo pero…

—¡Ah no! ¿Quieres decir que no pasó nada…?

—Un día la llevé a jugar bolos mágicos, pero ella no sabía tomar las pelotas... —hizo un movimiento lascivo de cejas y los otros rieron—. Y luego nos fuimos debajo del muelle… ya saben a qué me refiero, ¿no?

—Ya cuéntanos más, pero sin presumir —advirtió Goyle quien estaba cansado de escuchar lo bueno que Draco era con las mujeres y él nada de nada…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues ella fue muy «amable» conmigo… hasta en la arena… Era buena, ya saben a qué me refiero…

—Oye, y… ¿tendrá alguna amiga? —pregunto Goyle intentando echarse a la boca otro bollo, pero Theo le empujó la mano y el bollo se le atragantó en la boca.

Draco se apartó un poco del grupo, mirando hacia las lejanas montañas que se veían desde ese punto.

—Cuando llegó el día de despedirnos le dije que solo fuéramos amigos, me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora…

Sus amigos se miraron tristes entre sí y fue Blaise quien le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco.

Las chicas aún seguían sentadas en las bancas del exterior. Ya Lavander había guardado silencio y las otras podían entablar conversación. Pansy se maquillaba notoriamente los ojos y Hermione estaba conversando con las otras.

—¿Dónde pasaste las vacaciones? —preguntó Daphne.

—Estuve en la playa… con un muchacho —respondió sincera.

—¿Pasaste el verano entero con uno solo? —preguntó admirada Pansy. Para ella uno era muy poco. ¡Granger sí que era mojigata!

—Es que era muy especial.

—No te hagas ilusiones, los amores de verano nunca duran más —Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero en fin… Pansy tal vez tuviera razón, ya no volvería a ver Draco.

—Si les contara… fue todo tan romántico… Y sí, fue un amor de verano que sucedió tan rápido… Era tan guapo que no se imaginan... creo que esas noches de verano jamás olvidaré.

—Sí, cuéntanos más. ¿Tenía mucho dinero? ¿Te llevó a cenar? —preguntó Ginny. Hermione sonrió.

—Yo estaba en la playa, bañándome y él se acercó a mí… todo mojado… ¡uf! Apareció... así como chapoteando en el agua…

—Ah, entonces amiga, eso fue amor a primera vista —sentenció Astoria, quien estaba muy interesada en esa historia de amor.

—Sí… bueno, no sé… aunque… yo creo que sí… salimos a tomar un par de limonadas… fue muy lindo…

—¡Vamos Granger, un flirteo de verano no significa nada! —dijo Pansy con bastante veneno.

—Yo sé que significa algo… pero eso quedó atrás, aunque nos prometimos amor por siempre —finalizó Hermione mirando al cielo, como si sus palabras volaran en el aire para que llegaran a oídos de él.


	4. Hopelessly Devoted To you

Luego de haber compartido un ameno almuerzo en el exterior del castillo, las chicas tomaron sus cosas para enfrentar la segunda jornada de clases. Listas y dispuestas a una amena clase con el profesor de pociones, quien, como muchos ya comentaban, venía recargado y presto a imponer su típico carácter. Algunos especulaban en que era hora de buscarle una novia. Si hasta «Dance with Voldy» le había dedicado un par de canciones durante la tarde. Nadie quería ni imaginar entonces, qué cara habría puesto o con qué genio andaría, pero era de seguro que sería similar a mirar un escreguto comiendo limón…

Comenzaba a correr una brisa fría, típica de la época, pero ausente hasta ese momento. Así que los elfos que manejaban su negocio de comida, habían ya instalado un toldo mágico para proteger las mesas del exterior. Era posible que en la noche cayera una leve llovizna y ante todo debían resguardar el naciente negocio, el que hasta ese momento había resultado ser todo un éxito.

No obstante, Pansy Parkinson se quedó sentada en la mesa que había compartido con las chicas minutos atrás, cuando advirtió una libreta sobre una de las sillas. Era extraña y poco usual entre las brujas, pues tenía un raro espiral y las hojas eran blancas, no amarillentas como los pergaminos que ellas utilizaban. Era curiosa, lo reconocía, y comenzó a leer las anotaciones.

Inconfundible. Era de Granger. Listas de útiles escolares, cosas que necesitaba, un encargo de supermercado y, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el dibujo de un corazón con el nombre de alguien escrito, pero estaba tachado impidiendo hacerlo legible. Miró hacia los costados para saber si alguien la estaba observando y al comprobar que nadie se preocupaba de ella, tomó su varita y dijo la palabra justa:

—Revelio —y un nombre, que jamás imaginó, apareció ante ella: Draco Malfoy. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y que su pulso se detenía en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo había sido tan insulsa y no asociar nada? ¡Ella sabía en donde él había pasado sus vacaciones! No, eso era de no creer… y lo peor, el par se lo tenía muy bien guardado. ¿Cómo podían ser tan caraduras los dos? ¿Pensaban que nadie se daría cuenta?

Aunque si lo analizaba un poco, tal vez ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro estaba allí, si no, Draco ya habría hecho acto de presencia. Lo había visto un par de veces junto a esos tres buenos para nada que tenía de amigos… a los que no quería ni ver, menos a ese Zabini que luego de su «alocado fin de año» nunca más la había vuelto a hablar…

Tal vez los chicos tenían otros planes, pues bien, era hora de actuar… además Malfoy le debía unas cuantas… y Granger, era evidente, ¿no? Nunca había sido de su agrado. Ya sabía qué hacer, pero por ahora iría a clases.

A eso de las siete de la tarde todos se disponían a bajar a cenar y Pansy Parkinson no podía permitir que Granger fuera al comedor con el resto. Apresuró su paso, obligando a las hermanas Greengrass que la siguieran.

Al enfrentar un pasillo se encontraron con Hermione, Luna y Ginny que venían en amena charla.

—¡Ey chicas! ¿Qué dicen si cenamos con el cafetín de afuera? —invitó Pansy para sorpresa de Daphne y Astoria, quienes habrían apostado por cenar en el castillo.

—¡Está muy frío! Además no hemos ido al gran comedor y, según lo que dice la cotillera de «Dance with Voldy», McGonagall explicará los detalles de la actividad deportiva de este sábado y de lo que viene con «Tu Varita» —la que interrumpió fue Astoria con rostro emocionado, parecía que eso de la televisión mágica la tenía bastante interesada. Pansy la fulminó con la mirada.

—Es «TV-Arita» —corrigió Daphne.

—Como sea —contestó Astoria no dándose por aludida de la expresión de Pansy.

—Oh, vamos Parkinson, mañana almorzamos con los elfos… A propósito, ese cafetín ¿tiene nombre? —preguntó Ginny y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No, que yo sepa —añadió Pansy.

—Yo haría un concurso para elegirle un nombre —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y qué nombre le pondrías? ¿el nombre amor de tu vida? ¿El de verano? —preguntó irónica, Pansy.

—No, que tal… «Una novia para Snape» —propuso Ginny y todas rieron, mientras continuaban camino hacia el gran comedor. Pansy se rindió y las siguió.

—Oye y a propósito de novios… Vamos, Granger, dinos quién era tu amor veraniego —insistió Pansy colgándose del brazo de Hermione, a quien sorprendió.

—No, no lo quiero recordar.

—¡Oh anda, dinos! Es imposible que te hayas enamorado y él ni siquiera te haya tocado… —le dijo con sorna.

—Es que era un caballero.

En aquel instante se acercaron a ellas, Harry y Ron, este último saludó solo con un movimiento de cabeza a las Slytherin, en cambio a Hermione la abrazó con mucho cariño. Realmente la había extrañado todo el verano.

Pansy resignada a que su plan se fuera por la borda vio cómo todos ingresaban al gran salón. Sin embargo, al llegar vio que en la mesa de Slytherin no se hallaba Draco Malfoy. Al enterarse de que este no iba a bajar a cenar, se acercó a Ginny Weasley tomándola de un brazo y obligándola a seguirla hasta un rincón. En medio de toda la algarabía reinante, la única que vio aquello fue Hermione, pero lo pasó por alto, pues se encontraba en amena charla con Harry y Ron.

—Weasley, creo que Granger merece ser feliz —Ginny la miró sin entender.

—¡Claro que merece ser feliz! Pero no sé a qué te refieres…

—Weasley, no quiero entrar en mayores detalles, pero tú me debes ayudar —le dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Parkinson, no estés planeando alguna estupidez en contra de mi amiga, porque ahí esta extraña alianza se va a pique —advirtió Ginny en forma tajante.

—Nada de eso. Creo que tengo la mejor receta para que Granger recupere la felicidad. No, no, me preguntes nada —dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano—. Solo hay que procurar mantenerla alejada de cualquier Slytherin—. Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de no estar comprendiendo los planes de la pelinegra—. No preguntes, ni pidas detalles, solo hazme caso. Por una vez, confía en mí, ¿sí?

—Bueno hasta donde sé, no tenemos clases junto a Slytherin… creo que lo han hecho adrede... ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió el año pasado con lo de la guerra, así que no veo que sea difícil. Pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—El sábado lo sabrás. Por ahora solo ayúdame, ¿sí?

—Si es por mi amiga, lo haré. Además será fácil.

—El sábado en la fogata sabrás de qué se trata todo.

—Entendido.

* * *

En la noche en la sala de Slytherin, Theo y Blaise estaban sentados a la orilla de la chimenea, mientras revisaban algunos deberes. En una mesa cercana se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass hojeando y compartiendo una revista de modas, en tanto Parkinson probaba diferentes colores para sus uñas con un esmalte mágico. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Draco que llegaba con un bolso de mano.

—Chicos, regreso en unos días. Problemas familiares —informó sin dar mayor importancia pero mirando a las chicas que estaban en la mesa, mientras deslizaba su mano por su platinado cabello. Pansy rodó los ojos en tanto que Astoria parecía que se derretía en su asiento y le sonreía con cara de boba.

—¿Ocurrió algo en tu familia? —preguntó Theo dejando de lado un pergamino y acercándose a él, seguido por Blaise.

—Ustedes saben que con eso de la investigación del Ministerio, muchos bienes de mi familia han sido confiscados y mi padre quiere legalizar otros, realizándome una especie de transferencia… ya saben…

Pansy estaba atenta a lo que decía Draco y para suerte de ella, su plan estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado…

—Entonces te irás —dijo Blaise.

—Por un par de días. Regreso el sábado para ver a los novatos de Quidditch y para reírme de Potter y Weasley, porque esos han de creer que sus nuevas promesas le ganarán a los nuestros.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Malfoy. El equipo de ahora, no es como el antes... solo observa —apuntó a un muchacho de segundo que corría por la sala seguido por una bludger.

—¿Quién la hechizó? Esas no persiguen, así como así… Si no, pregúntenle a Potter a ver qué le pasó en segundo… —agregó Draco mirando al chico huyendo de una bola cuyo único fin era pegarle en el trasero.

Blaise y Theo miraron de soslayo a Goyle que estaba en una esquina blandiendo su varita, gozando con el pobre chico que a cada instante evitaba el golpe del balón.

* * *

« ** _Y bien pseudo deportistas de Quidditch, en los partidos preliminares de ayer, Gryffindor le dio cátedra a Hufflepuff y luego tempranamente Ravenclaw le ganó al nuevo equipo de Slytherin. Esperemos que el último partido a disputarse en unos momentos, entre los ganadores de ayer, nos muestren realmente lo que es este deporte…_**

 ** _Y mientras tanto nuestro flamante equipo de porristas compuesto por diferentes miembros de cada casa, nos deleitarán con sus coreografías… así que atentos…»_**

Las chicas, entre ellas Lavander Brown y Hermione Granger, quien había aceptado la invitación a ser parte del grupo, vestían faldas de color rojo y blusas blancas de manga larga, con el escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho, se presentaron a una orilla del campo de juego, realizando una especie de canto extraño tarareando las letras del colegio. Al final nadie las veía pues todos estaban tan pendientes de la barbacoa que se hacía en otro costado, con una gigantesca fogata y los platos volaban entre todos para que pudieran comer.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero los profesores se habían esmerado en realizar un gran hechizo para evitar que la lluvia afectara al campo de Quidditch. No sería como otros años y esta vez no se arriesgarían a que los jóvenes volaran muy alto, para evitar que cualquier amenaza los pudiese dañar. Muchos temían que algunos seguidores de Voldemort estuviesen por ahí a la caza de cualquiera.

Mientras unos recibían sus platos de comida y otros luchaban por alcanzar los vasos voladores con jugo calabaza que surcaban por sus cabezas, y en tanto «Dance with Voldy» tocaba una canción rock pop que había puesto de mal rostro a los profesores más adultos…

Por su parte Wood daba por iniciada la actividad deportiva de ese año y Ron hacía algunas señales de saludo a Hermione desde lejos. Él, como los otros seniors de Quidditch, no competirían ese año por estar preparando sus EXTASIS, sin embargo, se dedicaba, tanto él como Harry y alguno que otro integrante, a motivar a los nuevos talentos.

En un lugar un poco apartado del campo, pero bastante iluminado por algunas antorchas voladoras, se hallaba Goyle y Theo haciendo una especie coreografía de porristas. Desde lejos habían visto a las chicas bailar, pero no se acercaron.

—Draco mira esto… —dijo Goyle a su amigo quien estaba apoyado en un árbol fumando una colilla. Él los miró con desgano mientras estos hacían movimientos obscenos y recitaban su poema recién inventado:

—Abre las piernas, mueve el busto, que viva el equipo con mucho gusto…

—Oigan, no sean tarados. Ocupen su tiempo en algo más productivo —les dijo acercándose no sin antes apagar el cigarro en el suelo.

—He ahí al gerente Malfoy. Hablas así, solo porque tu padre puso algunas cosas a tu nombre. ¡No juegues! —contestó Theo.

En ese instante llegó al lado de ellos Blaise Zabini que venía volando en una especie de escoba vieja y algo desvencijada, que echaba humo por la parte posterior.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó orgulloso poniendo ambos pies en tierra y tomando la escoba.

—Pues parece una rama de sauce… del sauce boxeador —respondió Theo.

—Espera, la voy a reparar, la voy a pintar bien. Esta es una reliquia, amigo. Fue el modelo oficial de los Mundiales de Quidditch del 80.

—No tiene tantos años entonces para parecer que estuvo en la guerra —observó Draco.

—De 1780 —corrigió Blaise.

—Aaah, entonces tiene los mismos años que McGonagall… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esa viaja todavía ha de barrer… ¿no? —preguntó Goyle haciendo un movimiento pélvico bastante lascivo.

—¡Estúpido! Con esta joya voy a correr como un campeón, ya verán. La usaré en «El Rayo».

—¿En «El Rayo»? Sabes que eso es ilegal —respondió Draco refiriéndose a un antiguo acantilado de casi cien metros en caída libre, apartado un par de kilómetros del castillo, en donde los estudiantes solían someterse a pruebas de valentía en sus escobas. Muchos lo habían desechado luego de la guerra, pero en los últimos días, se escuchaba el rumor de que varios se habían ido a probar. Hasta el momento ninguno había salido herido.

—Yo solo me pregunto cómo harás para correr en esta reliquia… —preguntó Theo, tomando la escoba y revisándola.

—¡Presta para acá! —Blaise se la arrebató de las manos—. Y deja de abrir tu bocota, que yo mismo te la cierro. Tengo planes para esta belleza.

En ese preciso instante tres chicos en sus respectivas escobas los sobrevolaban en forma amenazante: se trataba de algunos compañeros de casa, cuyos padres estaban en Azkaban producto del apoyo que habían entregado las familias Nott y Malfoy.

Liderados por Montague, los jóvenes Purcey y Vaisey se habían dedicado a hostigarlos desde el primer día. Frustrados porque sus esfuerzos no hacían mella en Draco y sus amigos, quienes al momento de hostigar, ya tenían cátedra.

—¿Qué hacen aquí los «Basiliscos»? Esos tipos, a pesar de ser nuestra casa no me gustan… —opinó Theo.

—No te tienen por qué gustar —agregó Blaise viendo cómo los otros se retiraban—. Nosotros seguiremos siendo «Los Dragones», los mejores.

—Y si nos buscan nos encontrarán —opinó Draco mirando con algo de ira hacia el cielo.

* * *

Hermione se hallaba sentada en la primera grada, jugueteando con un par de plumeros mágicos que flotaban a su alrededor, cuando Ginny llegó a su lado, entregándole un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Estuviste estupenda.

—¡Oh no, me equivoqué! Lo mío no es ser porrista. No tengo ritmo. Creo que debo estar en la biblioteca… he perdido tiempo valioso ensayando.

—Hola Hermione, te tenemos una sorpresa —dijo Pansy que llegaba al lugar acompañada de sus dos inseparables amigas.

—¡Hola Pansy! ¿Una sorpresa para mí? —la recién llegada asintió—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo síguenos.

Ginny la miró sonriente pues ella también estaba intrigada con aquella sorpresa que Pansy le tenía preparada a su amiga. Hermione tomó sus plumeros y salió junto a las chicas.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros alejándose un poco del campo de Quidditch llegando a un sector en donde había un par de antorchas suspendidas en el aire y cuatro chicos alrededor de una escoba.

Al escuchar que las chicas se acercaban se giraron.

—¡Oye Malfoy! Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo de improviso Pansy tomando a Hermione de un brazo y poniéndola delante de ella. Hermione no alcanzó a reaccionar solo hasta que tuvo frente a frente a Draco Malfoy.

—¡Hermione! —expresó totalmente sorprendido. Una alegría enorme demostró en su rostro al verla.

—¡Draco! —dijo ella acercándose. ¡Era increíble tenerlo otra vez cerca!

—Qué... ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías a Hogwarts.

—Hubo un cambio de planes —respondió sincera.

Los amigos de Draco lo miraron sin entender y Draco carraspeó. Entendió que no había sido totalmente veraz con ellos y por otra parte, ¿en dónde quedaría su fama si todos se enteraban que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger? ¿De la chica a quien por tantos años odió? No, ese no era él. No podía permitir que se rieran de él, o que lo trataran de débil. Él era un Malfoy y Hermione, era su eterna enemiga declarada. Tal vez ella luego entendiera…

—Ehhh… genial, Granger…. Pero no te pongas pesada ¿sí? —dijo haciendo una especie de movimiento de su mano, como quien espanta a un molesto mosquito.

—¿Draco? —pregunto Hermione, creyendo que él estaba bromeando, pero de inmediato entendió que él no la quería cerca.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes —respondió Draco en forma burlesca en tanto sus amigos le daban pequeños palmazos en el hombro.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? —preguntó en forma cínica, aunque sentía que parte de su corazón estaba siendo herido por una horrible daba que lo destrozaba lentamente—. ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Granger?

—¿Qué paso con el Draco que conocí en la playa? —preguntó Hermione en forma osada sin importarle quien estuviese cerca.

—Pues no lo sé… Tal vez se lo comió un canguro… o ¿por qué no lo reportas como desaparecido? Tal vez se agregue a la lista de «Quien tú sabes» o consulta en la biblioteca, para eso eres buena, ¿no?

—¡Eres un farsante y un presumido! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese acercado a mí! —Hermione le arrojó por la cara los plumeros y salió corriendo del lugar, llorando. Ginny la siguió. Las hermanas Greengrass no miraron de buena forma a Pansy y también se apartaron.

Pansy observo a Draco sonriendo con sus manos en jarra. Él respondió con una mirada fulminante. Sus amigos se acercaron a él riendo.

—¡Uy qué mal genio de la Sabelotodo! ¿Así que te lo tenías bien guardado, eh Malfoy? —preguntó Blaise.

—Así que Granger te puso los ojos enciman, ¿no Malfoy? ¡Ay, por Merlín! ¿Qué dirá tu padre? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —se rió Goyle.

—Yo creo que no fue lo único que le puso encima —dijo Theo. Draco solo negó con su cabeza y se alejó del lugar, dando un pequeño empujón a Pansy que estaba en su camino. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha.

—¡Oye Malfoy, recuerda que nos vamos a escapar a Hogsmeade! ¿Vas? Además el único que tiene dinero para las cervezas eres tú, no te puedes quedar. ¡Hey no seas pesado! Y ahí nos cuentas que tan ardiente es Granger —le gritó Goyle. Draco se detuvo, dio un fuerte suspiró y regresó con sus amigos.

* * *

—¡Ay Ginny, él fue tan lindo conmigo en el verano! —dijo Hermione a su amiga, una vez que ambas habían ingresado al castillo.

—Oye, Hermione, los hombres son como las ratas o peores, como las pulgas de las ratas… digo, ni los mismos perros se rebajan a morderlas… Tu padre es el único hombre en quien puedes confiar. ¿Sabes qué necesitas? Una noche de juerga con las chicas.

Hermione la miró sin entender ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir eso a su amiga? Ella necesitaba estar sola, quería llorar su pena… aunque si lo pensaba bien. Tal vez eso fuera lo que Draco quería… que ella anduviera llorando por ahí…. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto.

—Vamos un rato a la Torre de Astronomía. Creo que Pansy trajo un hidromiel y yo llevo algunas cervezas de mantequilla… será solo un rato. Lo suficiente para que te sientas mejor. ¿Qué dices? —Hermione asintió.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato en la Torre mientras las chicas revisaban un baúl con ropa muggle que Astoria había traído volando para mostrar algunos modelos que su madre le había comprado cuando Hermione se apartó un poco al ver que Pansy prendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres uno, Granger? —le ofreció Pansy.

—No, gracias no fumo.

—Mira yo Hermione, Fleur me enseñó cómo fuman las francesas, ¿no te parece sensual? —dijo Ginny haciendo una fea mueca, echando el humo por un costado de su boca.

Hermione sonrió y optó por apartarse hacia uno de los balcones. En tanto Pansy comenzó a hablar de ella, sin pensar que Hermione la estaba escuchando.

—Esa niña consentida me da náuseas —Hermione la miró triste y Pansy no supo qué responder. Dio un suspiro de resignación, tomó su chaleco y salió del lugar. Ginny la quiso seguir pero Daphne la detuvo.

—Creo que debe estar sola. No la ha pasado bien —dijo mirando a Pansy quien en ese instante entendió que tal vez la forma en que le mostró a Granger que Malfoy se hallaba en Hogwarts, no había sido la más adecuada.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, unos chicos se asomaron por el balcón de la torre. Los cuatro volaban en sus respectivas escobas. Si Filch los sorprendía todos, incluyendo a las chicas, se ganarían una buena reprimenda, incluso arriesgaban expulsión.

—¡Eyyy chicas! —les gritó Blaise.

—¿No saben ayudar a una dama? —preguntó Pansy quien ya se había parado en el borde del balcón dispuesta a irse con ellos. Las otras tres chicas solo miraron y negaron con sus cabezas. Al parecer la fiesta había terminado.

—¿Dama? ¿Dónde está la dama? —preguntó Draco y Pansy lo miró con odio, pero no le dijo nada. Solo giró su mirada a Zabini.

—¿Qué pasa Blaise? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó al moreno haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—Pues sí, claro que sí —respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza, deteniendo su mirada en el escote de su blusa negra.

—¿Y tú Draco? —preguntó una vez que se había acomodado delante de Blaise en su escoba.

—Yo qué…

—¿Vas a divertirte solo?

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado —respondió Draco alejándose en su escoba. Tal vez había imaginado encontrarse con Hermione, pero lejos de aquello, solo vio a una ardiente Pansy dispuesta a pasarla bien con su amigo Blaise.

—Bueno… ¿se han creído acaso que esto es tarea de grupo? —preguntó Pansy a Theo y Goyle, para que entendieran que debían ellos también retirarse.

—¡Eso quisieras! —respondió sonriente Goyle.

—Pues Pansy y yo nos vamos juntos y ustedes dos busquen pareja… o únanse al club de solteros histéricos de Snape —dijo Blaise perdiéndose de la vista junto a Parkinson.

—Cuando un tipo deja a sus camaradas por una chica, es porque algo anda mal. Vámonos, antes que nos sorprenda Filch —dijo un resignado Theo a su regordete amigo, con destino las mazmorras del castillo. Era hora de dormir.

Hermione ya se encontraba en su habitación, la que compartía con Ginny, pero ésta aún no llegaba. Debía todavía estar compartiendo con las chicas de Slytherin. Acongojada y luego de darse un buen baño, se sentó en el balcón mientras en una hoja de papel escribía el nombre de Draco.

¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Sí, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, sabía que ese Draco no era el que ella había conocido y a quién había amado.

No podía decir que su tristeza era total, porque el solo hecho de volver a verlo, la esperanza de estar juntos se hacía cada vez más presente en su corazón, pero su cerebro, ese que era mandón y totalmente práctico, le decía que lo dejara, que no valía la pena llorar por un amor tan poco verdadero como el de Draco.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¡Si estaba perdidamente enamorada de él!

Ya sé que el mío no es el primer corazón roto,  
ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar.  
Sé que no soy la primera, pero no te podré olvidar.  
Sé que sólo soy una tonta que está dispuesta  
a sentarse y esperarte,  
pero cariño ¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?  
Estoy locamente enamorada de ti  
Pero ahora no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme  
desde que rechazaste mi amor,  
estoy perdiendo la cabeza,  
locamente enamorada de ti,  
Mi cabeza me dice: «tonta, olvídalo»  
mi corazón me dice: «no lo dejes ir, aguanta hasta el final»  
eso es lo que pienso hacer,  
locamente enamorada de ti,

Próximamente: 'GREASE LIGHTNING'


	5. Fucilazo Estelar - GREASE LIGHTNING

_¿Te has quedado sola por culpa del acné? Límpiate la cara con «Caralimpia» que PENETRA profundamente hasta la raíz del problema._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pansy a Blaise, mientras este besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían frenéticamente el busto

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Blaise, pues tal vez había dicho algo en medio de su candor, pero no lo recordaba.

—Esa maldita radio… Si parece estuviera aquí… en medio de nosotros —respondió ella sentándose y tratando de arreglar su blusa que estaba desabotonada.

Ambos se encontraban cerca del bosque prohibido, a escondidas de todos, aprovechando que aún quedaban algunos rezagados conversando en el campo de quidditch, aunque hacía rato que McGonagall había dado todo por terminado.

Estaban recostados sobre la hierba, dispuestos a pasar un muy buen rato juntos… habría sido mejor hacer algún conjuro o dirigirse a la Sala Multipropósito, pero las caricias, subidas de tono y el deseo de sus cuerpos les impidió razonar y buscar un mejor sitio… Sin embargo, tratando de hacerse los sordos ante la constante vocecita de quien hablaba tras el dial, les fue imposible concentrarse como correspondía, al menos a Pansy, pues en Blaise no había hecho mella.

—Apágala por favor… no sé quién es el que habla, pero me parece que estuviera en medio de nosotros.

Blaise dio un suspiro de resignación, mientras la inspiración se había ido al quinto infierno… Se irguió bastante despeinado, dispuesto a hacer algo para retomar el pendiente. En tanto Pansy comenzó a abanicarse con la mano. El ambiente era frío, pero entre ellos el calor era bastante cálido…

Blaise tomó su varita, hizo una especie de equis en el aire para silenciar a «Dance with Voldy», no obstante, una vez llevó a cabo el hechizo, se escuchó en el aire unas risotadas. Blaise miró al cielo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que descendían frente a él, el grandote de Montague, seguidos por sus amigos: Purcey y Vaisey, cada uno montado en relucientes escobas, de seguro se trataba del modelo del año.

Dio un fuerte respiro y lo miró desafiante, mientras Pansy se quedó de pie cerca del árbol.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿Qué haces tú, animal? Hace rato que todo terminó —preguntó Montague y sus dos seguidores asintieron con una risa estúpida.

—Y si ya todo terminó, ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes?

—Merodeamos… Nuestro trabajo es ver que no haya nadie por estos lados… tendremos que reportarlos, ¿no es así chicos? —otras risitas bobas se escucharon.

—Eres una mierda, cara de cráter.

Montague sonrió socarronamente mientras levantó su mano y, con un simple Accio, la escoba maltrecha de Blaise fue a dar a su poder. La miró con desdeño y la lanzó contra la hierba, cerca de los pies de Pansy.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —dijo Blaise apuñando su mano en el aire.

—¡Te pagaré cinco _knuts_ por tu basura de escoba, incluyendo a tu novia! Ah! Y ten cuidado con las tarántulas… se te pueden meter por cualquier orificio, ¡Ya sabes! —Montague rió fuerte antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, seguido por sus dos amigos.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó enojado para luego mirar el suelo en busca de algún bicho ponzoñoso que pudiese atacarlos…

Pansy se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura y se aferró a su espalda, mientras comenzó a darle pequeño besos en el cuello.

Blaise sabía que esa noche no terminaría tan mal…

—Andando belleza, nos vamos a nuestra habitación. Al fin y al cabo, duermo solo… además si nos quedamos, Filch nos caerá —dijo girándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios, intentó sonreír, pero esa risa se esfumó al ver a su amada escoba tirada en el suelo.

—Vamos, no será tanto… Mañana ve al taller y la arreglas. Por ahora andando a tu cuarto, ¿O tú creías que yo voy por ahí revolcándome en el pasto? —le preguntó fingiendo inocencia, pues más de una vez ambos habían terminado enredados sobre la hierba o de pie junto a un árbol…

—No, claro que no… —respondió negando con su cabeza y besando fuertemente a Pansy.

* * *

 _Hoy es domingo, manga de zánganos y dulces princesas de Hogwarts. Anoche, por si algunos no se dieron cuenta, fue Ravenclaw quien ganó la Copa Inicio de Año escolar… lo digo, porque al parecer lo que menos les importó a los reyes, fue el partido…_

 _¡Ah, por cierto! De eso se trataba la fogata de anoche… de deporte… no de otras cosas… Pero señores… no diré nombres, ni hablaré nada, solo diré que algunos tendrán dolor de espalda y muchas manchas de pasto en sus posaderas… Y ahora bestias del estudio, a cultivarse, que el día domingo, muy de descanso será, pero también hay que estudiar…_

Mientras caminaban rumbo al taller de vuelo, una especie de hangar mágico en donde se guardaban algunas escobas como reliquias y otras eran reparadas, los chicos —Draco, Theo y Blaise—, se preguntaban, ¿de quién diantres era esa maldita voz que los había despertado a las cinco de la mañana con una canción popular latina, llamada «La Cucaracha» y más encima en castellano? El muy estúpido había hecho un conjuro en donde una especie de holograma aparecía en cada habitación que mostraba a un ratón vestido de blanco y con un guitarrón, cantando. Pero, ¡si hasta tenía subtítulos en inglés! Linda manera de despertar, luego de haber dormido un par de horas…

El taller se encontraba a un costado de los invernaderos y no era muy asiduo que los estudiantes se acercaran a ese lugar, sin embargo, desde que la profesora Hooch había solicitado su retiro y Oliver Wood estaba a cargo de todo, las puertas se habían abierto y muchos jóvenes querían visitar ese lugar, en donde muchos decían, se hacían conjuros especiales a las escobas para hacerlas más competitivas.

Al ingresar, se encontraron con una especie de garaje muggle, con la diferencia que en lugar de vehículos motorizados, se hallaban unas cuantas escobas suspendidas en las paredes y otras tantas en viejos baúles. También se encontraba allí un estante, con algunos frascos y tarros de lata, pinceles, brochas y pinturas. Era un lugar bastante agradable y que invitaba a explorarlo.

En ese momento vieron que de una puerta lateral venía Harry con una bata beige y a su lado Ronald vistiendo un _over-all_ blanco. Tales vestiduras, no tenían relación alguna con el atuendo frecuente de los magos.

Los recién llegados, al ver al par vestido así, no dijeron nada, pues intuyeron que era ropa para protegerse porque tal vez estuviesen pintando.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Acaso Wood ya se aburrió? —preguntó de inmediato, Draco.

—Por poco… creo que lo de anoche lo extenuó. Está descansando. Nosotros venimos solo a reparar una cuantas Nimbus que se han raspado producto del juego. Es todo —respondió Harry, en tanto Ron ya se había acercado a Blaise para revisar su escoba.

—Mira Harry, un «Fucilazo Estelar»… pero de los modelos antiguos, supongo que data del siglo diecinueve…

—Dieciocho para ser exactos, Weasley. Estuvo en la Guerra de 1780, mi padre me decía que quien la conducía fue testigo de la batalla de Luz de Luna en Cabo de San Vicente… en fin… pero no me salió gratis, tuve que trabajar todo el verano, para poder ganármela.

—Pero, ¿no era de tu padre? —preguntó Theo.

—No, era de un tío que decidió venderla.

—Pudiste comprar algo mejor, ¿no? —insistió Nott.

—Pude, pero sucede que mi padre siempre la quiso y nunca la pudo tener. Por eso quiero repararla y para cuando él pueda, que la ocupe… Solo es cuestión de sacarle el golpe que sufrió anoche —dijo Blaise a Ron que estaba bastante interesado en la escoba, examinándola.

—El problema no está en el golpe, el problema está en el mango —opinó Theo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡El problema está en tu bocota! ¿Qué sabes tú? —le espetó Blaise.

—Lo que digo es cierto, mira el mango… está todo chueco… ¿De dónde vas a sacar otro palo encantado como este? —preguntó Theo.

Harry se acercó y tomó la escoba, también analizándola. Era un vegete, pero sería todo un desafío que volviera a volar en forma veloz, tal vez si se hicieran los cambios justos, recambio de algunas partes, un buen pintado, barnizado, quizá… y solo quizá, algo resultara… Pero estaba un poco desastillada…

Theo vio que Harry había detenido su vista en cierta parte de la escoba y también él advirtió la fisura.

—Oye, Weasley, ¿tienes cinta adhesiva? Si mal no recuerdo, tú pegaste tu varita en segundo… —le dijo Theo, sonriente. Ron negó con la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, bocón! ¿Acaso tienes una Saeta? ¡Ni para barredora te alcanza! —añadió Draco pensando en que tal vez el sueño de su amigo se vendría abajo. No obstante no había que perder la esperanza. Quizá Theo no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo pesimista —Oigan muchachos, esta escoba podría ser una maravilla, ¿no se dan cuenta? —les dijo tomando la escoba y mostrándola —Podría ser una gran escoba… con los hechizos necesarios, podría ser… no sé… Sistemática… hidromática… ultramática.

—Automática, se dice —corrigió Harry.

—¡Sí señor! —respondió Blaise esperanzado.

—¡Podría ser un relámpago! Le repararemos el mango y le pondremos pedales… sí, amigos, ¡será un real fucilazo! Con ramas flexibles, acelerador cromado y mango aerodinámico —continuó hablando Draco.

—¡La dejaremos como nueva! —opinó Ron poniendo el artefacto sobre un mesón mientras se giraba para buscar un par de herramientas —utilizaremos algo de magia, pero la mayoría de los detalles tendrán que ser a mano—. Todos asintieron.

—Será tan rápida como los aviones muggles, con solo pensarlo, acelerará de cero a cien en tres segundos. Será una maravilla y las chicas te perseguirán, Blaise…. Ya verás que será veloz como un rayo, ya verán… volando por el acantilado…. La llamaremos « _El fusil de luz_ »… porque tendrá luces traseras, como nunca se ha visto. Y el mango cromado, ya verán.

—Todo lo has dicho muy bien, Malfoy. Pero por ahora, basta de soñar y manos a la obra caballeros, que tenemos mucho trabajo —les dijo Harry Potter.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, los jóvenes se hallaban de visita en Hogsmeade, un permiso especial solo para los alumnos de último año.

Draco caminaba junto a sus dos amigos de casa, además de Harry y Ron que iban un par de pasos más adelante. Estos ingresaron a Las Tres Escobas, en tanto Draco y los otros dos se quedaron parados afuera al ver que se acercaban Montague y los suyos, pasaron por su lado dando un empujón a Theo quien chocó con Blaise.

—Esos Basiliscos, siguen buscando problemas —opinó Blaise, pero Draco estaba silencioso. No quería entrar al bar, pues presentía que se encontraría con Hermione. Durante la última semana había intentado acercarse a ella, pero siempre estaba acompañada, si no era por Ginny Weasley, era con Ron… Tal vez entre ellos hubiese renacido alguna atracción. Eso no le gustaba para nada y el pelirrojo ya había ingresado al bar…

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Todavía estás pensando en Granger? —preguntó Theo.

—¡Estás loco! —respondió, pero su amigo no quedó conforme.

—Bueno, yo solamente estaba pensado…

—¡No pienses tanto!

—Andando muchachos, tengo sed y quiero beberme un barril de cerveza de mantequilla —dijo Blaise apurando el ingreso.

—Sí, claro y mañana el retrete amanece averiado… —le dijo Theo.

—¡Son unos cerdos! —añadió Draco, dándose valor y caminado al bar.

Adentro se hallaba mucha clientela, pero aun así, Draco pudo advertir en un mesa de la esquina se encontraba Hermione en amena charla con Ron. Potter no se veía y eso inquietaba a Draco. Tal vez Granger estaba en una cita con el grasiento de Weasley… negó para sí. No podía ser un desagradecido, mal que mal Weasley había ayudado mucho en la reparación del «Fusil de Luz» de su amigo, pero aun así, los celos, lo devoraban.

Adrede buscó una mesa cercana a ella y se sentó con sus amigos. En se momento se les acercó Goyle que andaba por ahí.

—¿Saben lo que oí? —preguntó sin saludar y como era de esperar, los tres no le respondieron, pero él ya los conocía, así que prosiguió—: Que hace un par de noches, los aurores aparecieron en el acantilado de «El Rayo» y se llevaron a unos cuantos. Por suerte ninguno era de Hogwarts.

—¡Pamplinas! Y si eso ocurrió, es porque sus escobas eran muy lentas para evadirlos. Nadie podrá a nuestro «Fusil de Luz».

Pansy Parkinson que también se encontraba en el lugar, se acercó a los amigos. Venía con un helado de color verde y deliberadamente sacaba su lengua para saborearlo. Se sentó frente a Draco que se había mantenido en silencio y que cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a Hermione que hacía algunos ademanes a Ronald. Este último estaba como hipnotizado… tanto, que parecía que se le caía la baba. Draco estaba a punto de llevarle una fuente con agua para que se hidratara… o mejor, se la arrojaba por la cabeza, para que despertara…

—¿Te tienen herido, Malfoy? —preguntó sarcástica Pansy, otra vez lamiendo su helado.

—¡Vete al infierno! —respondió Draco poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la barra.

—Contigo —dijo Pansy satisfecha, haciendo un sugerente movimiento de cejas a Blaise quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo no sé… ¿quién entiende a estas chicas? —habló Goyle mirando Astoria Greengrass que conversaba muy interesada con Oliver Wood a un costado del bar—… solo sirven para una cosa… ya saben… yo me pregunto, ¿qué va a hacer uno las veintitrés horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos restantes?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Quince minutos? —preguntó Theo, y sus amigos le lanzaron por la cabeza unos cacahuates que estaban sobre la mesa.

Hermione se había puesto de pie y llegado antes que Draco a la barra, pues pensaba pedir más cerveza para Ron y para Ginny que dentro de unos minutos llegaría. Draco al verla que estaba en el mesón sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban. Titubeó, pero luego recapacitó. No podía seguir eludiéndola y esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Además, ella ya lo había visto.

—Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó son una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola Draco. Bien, gracias —respondió cortante y seria.

—Me alegro… Este… Hermione… desde hace varios días que he querido hablar contigo.

—Sobre qué… —preguntó indiferente mirando hacia el bar, esperando a que alguien la atendiera.

—Sobre la noche de la fogata… sobre lo que te hice. Fui un canalla, es que ese no era yo… Bueno sí, era yo… pero no era yo… ¿me entiendes? Es que yo… bueno yo tengo cierta imagen, ¿comprendes?

—Por eso me gusta tanto Ronald, es una persona tan sencilla… —lo dijo adrede. Ronald era su amigo y sabía que entre ellos nada existiría, pero con dolor en su corazón, le sacaría celos a Draco. Se lo merecía.

—Sencillo y tonto, lástima que tiene el cerebro en los músculos.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Hermione por favor, no me hagas reír… ¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió falsamente y con sorna.

—¿Tú qué has hecho que valga la pena? —preguntó ella y Draco no entendió a lo que quería llegar Hermione. Luego miró a Ron y se sintió superior. Craso error. Hermione lo intuyó antes que lo dijera.

—Oye, estos idiotas no me llegan ni a los talones! —de lejos Draco escuchó unas extrañas risas, ¿era su parecer o el de la radio los espiaba?

—Has algo con tu vida, Malfoy. Algo que valga la pena.


	6. School Dropout

Las palabras de Hermione, aquel día en Las Tres Escobas, habían calado hondo en Draco Malfoy. Ella tenía razón pues él, simplemente estaba solo viviendo de apariencias y, tal como le había dicho, «¿qué estaba haciendo él con su vida?» Solo vivía y la pasaba bien con sus amigos, queriendo demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo: un mujeriego irresponsable. Pero no era así. En lo que llevaba recorrido del año escolar, no había mirado a ninguna otra chica. Es más, realmente sentía celos de Weasley, porque él sí había hecho algo con su vida: al terminar el colegio, él y Potter se irían a la academia de aurores. Además, trabajaban apoyando a Wood en el taller de escobas y, aparte de todo, daban clases especiales a alumnos de primer y segundo año sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y él, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pues solo dedicarse a mirar traseros, reír con los inventos de Blaise y esperando participar en alguna carrera clandestina con el Fusilazo Estelar. Además, de tratar de esconder lo que su corazón decía: estar con Granger… con la insulsa de Granger. ¡Diantres! A él le gustaba como era: cabello alborotado, vestida con ropas anchas, en fin. Así, tal cual, era como lo había conquistado. Pero, ¿qué haría ella en su mundo? No, ese no era el problema. Se trataba de qué haría él en el mundo de ella. Era él quien debía probar que era digno de estar con alguien tan importante, valiente, decidida e inteligente como Granger. Que… ¿qué haría con su vida? Pues sí, definitivamente haría algo importante. Sabía para lo que era bueno, fue un buen aspirante a mortífago, «aspirante» porque el título oficial jamás lo obtuvo, pues no fue capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore y porque no quiso reconocer a Potter en su residencia. Lo aceptaba, era engreído pero jamás un asesino. Así que mal que mal las técnicas adquiridas las podría utilizar ahora para enmendar su camino. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Hermione Granger estaría orgullosa de él.

En uno de los tantos comentarios de pasillo escuchó que Snape había reabierto el Club del Duelo y que un par de días a la semana se batían en combate de varitas algunos alumnos. Él podría ser un excelente co-instructor. Tal vez el profesor necesitara ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a entregársela.

—A ver, Draco, dices que quieres ayudarme… pero yo no he pedido ayuda. Dime, ¿qué te traes entre manos? —le dijo el profesor entrecruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Se hallaban en la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, asignatura que Snape había mantenido luego de la guerra. Muchos hubiesen deseado que siguiera en pociones, pues para otros tantos era bueno en lo que hacía, no obstante McGonagall lo mantuvo en el área que siempre él había deseado.

—No padrino, no tengo ningún interés. Solo quiero ayudar.

—Una chica. Hay una chica por ahí —Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero no encontró palabras, no tenía intención alguna tampoco de negar a Hermione—. Pues ya veo… Bueno, si quieres lucirte delante de una mujer debes ser excelente como mi ayudante. No admito errores, ¿entendido?

—Lo seré, padrino. Lo prometo.

—Y por favor, no me digas padrino. Soy tu profesor.

—Entendido, padrino.

Snape rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se rindió. Sabía que se le venía difícil el camino con Draco en su aula, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos el rostro adusto del profesor se había convertido en una extraña mueca entre rabia, desazón y ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Mientras intentaba guardar la compostura, sentado detrás de su butaca y mirando cómo su «ayudante» destrozaba lo que tanto le había costado…

Draco, el muy experto en artes de defensa, poco y nada explicaba a sus pupilos, más bien, los últimos diez minutos un grupito intentaba recomponerse en una de las sillas para la audiencia que se encontraban a la orilla de la pasarela el duelo, pues Draco con tan solo un leve movimiento de su varita los había aturdido a todos.

En ese momento el grupo de porristas pasaba por la sala y se había detenido a mirar cómo Draco Malfoy, el seductor de Hogwarts caminaba cual modelo, intentando elegir a una próxima víctima. Hermione al verlo, ingresó al aula en forma sigilosa y se sentó en una de las sillas traseras, mientras el resto de sus compañeras prosiguieron su camino. Él, de soslayo, la había visto. ¡Esa era la oportunidad que tenía para lucirse ante ella!

—Tú, el de cabello negro. Ven acá —dijo Draco y un alumno de segundo año había sido el afortunado ganador de la pequeña exhibición que él pensaba realizar.

Snape, por su lado, infiriendo que algo podría acabar muy mal, también avanzó hasta los pies de la pasarela.

Tanto Draco como el muchacho estaban con sus varitas en ristre, mirándose fijamente. En cualquier momento uno iniciaría el ataque.

El niño nervioso quiso pronunciar su hechizo pero Draco ya había lanzado uno:

—Lapi… —no alcanzó a pronunciar completamente la palabra pues Snape había mandado un hechizo para interceptar el de Draco.

—¡Desmaius! —exclamó el profesor. El rayo dio justo en el pecho del joven co-ayudante cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, con su orgullo también rebotando a su lado.

El resto de los muchachos quiso reír, pero la mirada amenazante de Snape impidió cualquier atisbo de burla hacia Malfoy.

—¿Qué pretendías, Draco Malfoy? ¿Lapidar a un muchacho?

—¿Lapidar? —preguntó sentándose en el suelo y sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de eliminar el mareo que aún le ganaba—. ¡No! ¡Yo lo pensaba convertir en conejo! Se trataba del hechizo _lapifors_ … —Snape lo miró y frunció el ceño. Esta vez el error venía de su parte y no de Malfoy.

—¡Vaya! Bueno, nos vemos la semana entrante —dijo sin más, abandonando el salón.

Hermione, que había sido testigo de todo, se acercó rápidamente a Draco y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —pero él no la miró, si no que comenzó a buscar su varita—. Draco, ¡háblame! Es lo menos que me debes después de lo que me hiciste—. Eso último fue mágico porque logró que él girara hacia ella.

—¿Lo que te hice? ¡Granger, yo te pedí que me disculparas!

—¡Ah! Te hice hablar —él sonrió, poniéndose de pie y guardando su varita en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica—. ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió seguro. Era tan lindo volver a tenerla cerca de él, que no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo y preguntarle lo que en su mente daba vueltas y vueltas—: ¿Sigues saliendo con Weasley?

—Pues es un gran amigo… —respondió ella con una sonrisa casi inocente. No le iba a dar mayores detalles, pero era incapaz de mentirle.

—¿Y? —quiso saber más—. ¿Vas a ir al baile de « _Tu Varita_ » con él?

—Eso depende… —respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

—¿De qué?

—De ti.

—¿De mí? Pues si de mí depende, que Weasley vaya solo. ¡Anda, vámonos de aquí! —le tomó la mano para irse con ella lejos de ese salón… deseaba algunos momentos a solas pues había mucho tiempo que recuperar…

 ** _Tu radio amiga, esa que te despierta amablemente a eso de las cinco de la mañana con una suave música, te recuerda que vayas eligiendo pareja para el gran baile de TV-Arita y que ensayen sus mejores pasos pues Sam Fontaine será muy estricto... Sí, así como lo oyen, el mismísimo Sam Fontaine estará en nuestro colegio, para forni… digo, para deleitar a sus admiradoras con su estúpi… con su adorable e insoportable vocecita… esa que según él las acompaña noche a noche… (el muy pervertido…)_**

 ** _Y bueno, para que amenicen su tarde, comenzaremos con la lectura del horóscopo que nuestra querida Asistente Administrativa y profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney nos ha hecho llegar…_**

En la tarde, todos los alumnos de último año, estaban autorizados para ir a Hogsmeade y Draco decidió salir un poco más tarde que el resto de sus amigos. Iría con Hermione. Sería el momento propicio para que al fin los vieran, pero aun así no se encontraba del todo seguro. Mas siguió con aquello y le dio cita para llegar juntos al pueblo.

Caminaron por la calle atiborrada de gente, pero justo en la entrada de las Tres Escobas se detuvo en seco. Por una de las ventanas se lograba ver que adentro ya se encontraba el resto de los Slytherin compartiendo una mesa con Potter, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley. Draco sintió que sus nervios lo traicionaban, ¿qué tal si se reían de él por estar con Granger, que era todo lo contrario a lo que él alguna vez vio como prototipo de novia? Ella era una especie de ángel que llegaba a su vida… pero la quería, claro que sí. Debía ser fuerte y demostrar quién era él.

—Hermione, este… ¿qué tal si vamos a otra parte? —preguntó en un vano intento por buscar otra salida, pero sabía que estando allí, no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de que lo vieran sus amigos con ella.

—¿Por qué? —para Hermione era lo más normal ir a ese lugar y no temía que la vieran junto a él. Además Ginny sabía de su relación con Draco y, la verdad de las cosas, a nadie debía importarle a quien ella eligiera como novio. Solo le había contado a sus padres que estaba saliendo con un chico y ellos lo querían conocer.

—Porque aquí no podemos hablar —eso era verdad.

—Draco…

—¡De acuerdo! —entró con ella de la mano casi corriendo por el lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibido y buscando frenéticamente una de las mesas del fondo.

—Creí que ibas a arrancarme el brazo —dijo Hermione una vez que se encontraban sentados.

—Es que esta es la mejor mesa. No quería perderla —respondió con una pésima escusa y Hermione no le creyó.

Él vio que sus amigos estaban por ahí cerca, así que tomó la carpeta del menú que se hallaba sobre la mesa y la puso a un costado, con la idea de cubrir sus rostros.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Es que quiero estar contigo en privado, eso es todo.

En ese instante, Madame Rosmerta, una mujer cuarentona, bastante bella y de cabello rizado y bien cuidado, se acercó a ellos para tomarles el pedido.

—¿Qué quieren muchachos? —preguntó.

—Ah, yo solo una cerveza de mantequilla —respondió Hermione quien no había leído el menú.

—Pero yo no tengo hambre… Mmm a ver… —agregó Draco leyendo someramente otra carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa—, pero deme un bizcocho doble con dulce de leche y triple de crema de vainilla, medio pollo asado con patatas fritas, un pudín de chocolate, medita tarta de melaza y una cerveza de mantequilla… ¡Ah! Sí, también, un refresco de cereza con helado de chocolate.

—Eso suena rico, quiero lo mismo.

—¿Lo mismo? ¡Eres un pozo sin fondo, Granger!

—Y tú eres un amor…

—¿Un amor? —se escuchó la voz de Blaise Zabini detrás del menú que Draco había usado como biombo, en tanto Madame Rosmerta ya se había retirado—. Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —seguido de él venía Pansy Parkinson con la clara intención sentarse en la mesa de Malfoy y Granger.

Draco, poco disimulado se echó atrás en la silla, dio un fuerte respiro y puso cara de pocos amigos. Hermione lo miró con ternura y le tomó disimuladamente la mano. Él solo asintió y luego se la quitó.

—Hola Pansy, como estás —saludó a su amiga con desgano.

—Estoy como quiero —respondió la chica sentándose al lado de Hermione.

—Oye, ¿tienes un par de monedas? Podrías invitarme un té —dijo Zabini a Pansy.

—Mis días de mantenerte se acabaron. Además tú fuiste quien trabajó en vacaciones, debiste haber guardo algo ¿no? O se te fue todo en esa escoba que ni para barrer sirve —respondió la muchacha sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolso.

—Hola, pelotitas y pestañitas… —era Goyle quien se sentó a un costado de Draco, seguido de Astoria que leía un pergamino. Estaba silenciosa y como preocupada de otras cosas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida pues no recordaba a Gregory Goyle con esa chispa de alegría. Era evidente que el haber sorteado la cárcel, no estar en guerra y que Voldemort hubiese muerte, había activado en el joven su lado más jovial, haciéndolo ahora casi simpático… o algo por el estilo…

—¡Ay, no tiendo qué me pasa con el dinero! Un poco aquí un poco allá… —dijo Astoria sentándose a un costado de Goyle hurgando en su bolso buscando inútilmente algo de dinero. En frente de ella se sentó Ginny, apretando un poco a Hermione.

—No nos preocupemos tanto, dentro de poco Ginny nos pagará a todos. Sí, ella será nuestra salvación —agregó Theo que se quedó de pie detrás de la pelirroja Weasley, estaba de la mano con Luna Lovegood.

Hermione la miró sin comprender. Así que su amiga finalmente se había decidido por dejar la escuela e irse a trabajar con su hermano George a la tienda de chascos del Callejón Diagon. Era su decisión, pero ella siempre había sido partidaria de que antes debía terminar el colegio. Tal vez en la noche conversara sobre ese tema con su amiga. Aunque sabía que al final de cuentas la decisión era de Ginny y ella sabía qué era lo mejor para su futuro.

—Bueno, aún no sé qué van a decir mis padres… pero ya lo tengo decidido. Además, el dinero no es mucho. No creo que George me pueda pagar un gran sueldo…

—Aun así, será más de lo que nos dan a nosotros. Pero por ahora, coopera que debemos juntar para pagar la cuenta. A mí solo me darán dinero la próxima semana —dijo Goyle estirando su mando para recibir algún dinero, en esa especie de «colecta» para asegurar el pago del consumo en la taberna, pero nadie le dio nada.

—¿Te dan dinero tus padres? —le preguntó Theo con burla.

—Solo si me porto bien —respondió Goyle realizando un movimiento de cejas.

En ese momento una inmensa bandeja voladora se acercó a la mesa. Era el pedido de Draco y Hermione, todos quedaron boquiabiertos la gran cantidad de comida que allí venía. Las cosas, como por arte de magia, comenzaron a posicionarse sobre la mesa y todos tenían ganas de probar esas delicias.

Draco resignado, dio un fuerte bufido, dejó el dinero sobre la bandeja que esperaba el pago y les hizo un movimiento de cabeza a sus amigos:

—Adelante, coman. Es mucho para Hermione y para mí.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a arrasar. Hermione lo miró con ternura. Cada gesto de Draco le gustaba más. No era mezquino y lo había demostrado. Aunque entendía que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo…

—¡Ay, con tanto chupete van a creer que tomé una poción bubotubérculos! —dijo Pansy mirándose el cuello en su espejo y tratando de aplicar un poco de maquillaje con una pequeña esponja para borrar las marcas que Blaise le había dejado.

—¡Ánimo, compañera! Un chupete de Zabini es como una medalla… por valor en el campo de batalla… —respondió Zabini echándose algunas patas fritas a la boca.

—¡Animal! —espetó Pansy.

—Mmm me encanta que me insultes —agregó Zabini con la boca llena.

—Oye, Draco, qué tal si mañana vamos a tomar el té a cafetería de acá cerca. Vendrán mis padres a verme y… —Hermione intentó hablar en medio de la conversación de sus amigos, pensando que solo Draco la escucharía, pero apenas habló todos se quedaron callados, expectantes a lo que él respondiera.

—No me gusta el té —respondió en medio de una risita socarrona.

—Ah, no tienes que tomarlo.

—Soy alérgico a los padres… —dijo finalmente y Hermione se puso seria en medio de las risas del resto, prefirió guardar silencio. Era evidente que Draco, delante de sus amigos, era otra persona. Ya no insistiría más. Él era como era y ella no encajaba en su mundo… dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, pero realmente no le veía futuro.

Detrás de Ginny, que leía un pequeño pergamino, se hallaban Theo y Luna.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó él, ofreciéndole unos dulces que había comprado en la entrada.

—No, gracias.

—¡Qué barata me sales! Este... no, me refiero a la comida —era tan complicado salir con una chica, sobre todo con una que no recibía nada de lo que él ofreciera.

—Entiendo.

—Yo siempre he dicho que eres una mujer muy comprensiva, Luna. Y no solo eso, creo que eres más lista de lo que pareces.

—Eh, gracias… —Luna no supo si eso era un insulto o era un cumplido… o tal vez su amigo estaba muy nervioso.

—¡De nada! ¿Tienes con quién ir al baile? —le pregunto de improviso y Luna lo miró sorprendida —¿Querrías ir conmig…

—¡Ah, lo siento chicos, me debo ir! ¡Si no estudio para pociones, me van a reprobar! —dijo al fin Astoria poniéndose de pie. Ahí todos se dieron cuenta de porqué su amiga estaba tan silenciosa. Todos sabían cuánto a ella le costaba esa asignatura.

—Entonces, te va a acompañar tu caballero armado —Goyle se puso de pie dispuesto a irse con la muchacha.

—No son tus armas las que me preocupan Goyle, son tus manos… grasientas… —Astoria salió presurosa del lugar, tratando de dejarlo atrás.

—La traigo muerta… —agregó Goyle a sus amigos haciendo un sugerente movimiento de cejas para luego salir detrás de su compañera.

En ese momento Harry Potter se acercó a la mesa en busca de su novia.

—¿Vamos Ginny? Con Ron queremos ir a Cabeza de Puerco a saludar a Aberforth

—Eh, no Harry, gracias. Seguiré aquí unos minutos más. Nos vemos en media hora, ¿te parece? —Harry asintió, a pesar de haber advertido cierta pesadumbre en las palabras de su novia. No obstante entendía que con sus amigos ella estaba bien. Ya luego vería qué le ocurría.

Luna miró con tristeza a Harry que solo se despidió del resto con un movimiento de cabeza y luego miró a Theo.

—Todo el día he estado a dieta… y muero de hambre, pero quiero comer algo de casa, no esta comida… no patatas… ni helados de crema—dijo la muchacha como pensando en voz alta.

—Hay un restaurante familiar a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo invito —le dijo Theo amablemente. Luna asintió. Él la tomó de la mano para irse juntos a ese lugar, pero Goyle detuvo a su amigo y le dijo:

—Theo, recuerda son solo quince minutos, ¿eh?

—¡idiota!

Por su lado, Hermione resignada a que no insistir con lo de sus padres, quiso cambiar de tema con Draco:

—Estoy preocupada por el baile del sábado. No sé si podré bailar… —pero Draco no alcanzó a responder pues Pansy ya lo había hecho:

—No te preocupes Granger, haz los mismos estúpidos pasos de las porristas… te quedan bien…

—Granger, hora de irnos —a Draco no le gustó la intervención de Parkinson y le dio la mano a Hermione para que se pusiera de pie. Ella lo hizo y ambos se alejaron de la mesa.

—Te veo luego, Draco —se despidió Pansy con sarcasmo.

Al final solo quedaron tres en la mesa: Ginny con cara melancólica, Blaise que acababa de terminarse un buen pedazo de pollo asado y Pansy.

—Genial, me dejaron otra vez con la cuenta. Dame dinero… —dijo Blaise estirando su mano pero al ver la cara de Pansy notó que debió haberse quedado callado—. ¿Y ahora qué tienes? Estás de un divertido sublime…

—¡No comencemos! Además no seas sinvergüenza, Draco dejó todo pagado.

—Sí, ¿seguro? Perfecto, genial…

—Zabini, te podrías quedar callado, ¡me cansa escucharte!

—¿Sí te canso? Pues entonces, ¿qué tal si terminamos?

—¡Termínate esto! —Pansy furiosa se puso de pie y le lanzó el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla que Hermione había dejado a medias, en el rostro a Blaise Zabini, salpicando algunas gotas a Ginny— . Lo siento, Weasley. No iba para ti

—¡Pansy, Pansy! ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar y ahora mismo! —dijo Blaise saliendo detrás de Pansy dejando sola a Ginny Weasley.

Desde la barra, Madame Rosmerta, la observó y se acercó a la muchacha para ver qué le ocurría. Al llegar notó que ella se estaba secando el rostro.

—Oye, no te aflijas, solo es cerveza. Un movimiento de varita por aquí y otro por allá… —dijo la mujer tomando algunas cosas de la mesa y dejándolas en una bandeja que ella traía.

—Oh, sí, pero está bien. Ellos discutían… son cosas de enamorados —la cantinera la miró y notó que la joven estaba triste.

—Ya casi vamos a cerrar —le dijo.

—¿Le molestaría si me quedara un rato más?

—No, claro que no. Tómate tu tiempo. Veo que no estás bien.

—Es que he tenido algunos problemas… y no sé si quiero seguir estudiando… No sé si la escuela es para mí o si realmente quiero irme o ponerme a trabajar… No tengo nada claro —largó todo de una. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que alguien la escuchara.

—Bueno, hija, pocas cosas lo son.

—¡Ay, no sé qué hacer con mi vida! Si tan solo tuviera un ángel guardián que me dijera qué hacer… Así como en esa película muggle que vi en verano… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! «Un ángel enamorado». Pero claro, yo no me quiero enamorar de mi ángel ni tampoco morirme… solo quiero que él aparezca y me… Bueno, es un sueño… ¿Qué le parece?

—Si lo encuentras, dale mi dirección.

Madame Rosmerta dejó sola a Ginny quien dio un fuerte respiro y vio cómo algunas luces del lugar se apagaban. Si bien la dueña le había dicho que se quedara, entendía que ya era hora de regresar. Buscaría a Harry y se iría al castillo. Ya habría tiempo para estar a solas. Tomó su bolso e intentó ponerse de pie, cuando una mano suave se posicionó en su hombro y un rostro conocido estaba frente a ella. Con su mano hizo que una silla se deslizara hasta su lado, la tomó y se sentó frente a Ginny.

—Fred… ¿Fred? ¿George? —no estaba segura de quién tenía frente a ella. Si era George había hecho un excelente sortilegio al darle a su aspecto un aura brillante, además, ¿de dónde había conseguido esa vestimenta de un blanco tan níveo?

—Soy Fred. Tu hermano.

—Estoy soñando —quiso ponerse de pie pero la mano de él, la detuvo—. No puedes ser Fred… eres corpóreo, te siento… los fantasmas no…

—Un fantasma puede ser como desee… depende de lo queramos mostrar…

—Estoy soñando.

—Es posible… y dime, por qué quieres dejar la escuela.

—No entenderías.

—Oh, sí que sí. Yo la dejé.

—Porque querías trabajar, eso lo sé.

—No solo eso. Estábamos en medio de una crisis… Umbridge por un lado, los planes que tenía con George, en fin… fueron muchas cosas. Pero nada estuvo exento de problemas.

—Lo sé.

—Si George y yo, estuviéramos este año en Hogwarts… yo vivo, por supuesto, aprovecharíamos hasta el último minuto de colegio. Son momentos que no se repetirán.

—Creo que no soy buena para nada, Fred.

—Estás confundida, eso es todo. Te quieres rebelar pues sientes que tu futuro es poco claro… Ginny en la vida hay muchas cosas importantes… puedes aspirar a algo más que estar detrás del negocio familiar… Gradúate, no dejes la escuela. Eres inteligente y yo sé que tu sueño va más allá que estar sumando y restando… eres buena en encantamientos y en el quidditch, piensa hermana. No des un paso tan importante, solo porque una materia no se te da, o porque este último año sea difícil. Además… ¿qué ocurrirá si te das cuenta de que estar en la tienda no es lo tuyo? No habrá marcha atrás.

—Tú no eres un fantasma… eres un ángel —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de colgarse en su cuello y decirle que lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Sé lo que sientes, hermana. Pero sé feliz, disfruta. Yo estoy bien en donde estoy… Y ahora, tengo que volar y regresar… a esa radio en el cielo…

—¿Radio? ¡La radio! ¡La radio!

—Ginny, amor. Despierta. Anda vamos al castillo —Harry había llegado a su lado y la meció pues su novia al parecer estaba soñando. Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró sin entender, pero luego recordó… Sí, había estado con su hermano y ahora sabía qué debía hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió con una sonrisa.


	7. Born to Hand Jive

_Amigos, amigas y otros no tanto… hoy es la cita, esta noche… ¿Pasan muy rápido los días,no? ¡Pues yo considero que sí! Ya estamos con este gran evento que llegará a muchas partes, así que los idiotas que planean hacer tonterías, pues planéenlas bien, no los vayan a pillar… (se escuchó el sonido fuerte de una corneta). Sí, si directora, entiendo…_

 _Como les decía, nada de hacer bromas y se portan bien. Y ahora, apúrense, elijan sus mejores prendas… y a bailar que queda poco para salir al aire…_

* * *

Se encontraban Blaise y Theo, trabajando junto a Ron en el taller de escobas. Ese día, aprovecharon que todo el mundo anda revolucionado con lo del programa de televisión que se haría en la noche en el castillo, se dedicaron a darle los últimos retoques al Fucilazo Estelar, el cual colgaba con magia a casi un metro y medio, en medio del taller.

—Baja la cabeza, Zabini… —dijo Ron intentando ver el cromado del mango de la escoba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Comadreja? Esto ya está bien, no lo eches a perder —agregó Blaise.

—Oye, Zabini, no estorbes. El que arregla las escobas acá soy yo… —respondió Ron, seguro —. Anda, alcánzame el pedal que ya debe tener la pintura seca.

Blaise asintió y buscó un pedal que estaba sobre un mesón, fue cuando vio que Theo había tomado la escoba para que Ron le instalara los pedales.

—¡Marica! ¡La tienes al revés…! —Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego se miró la entrepierna—. ¡Imbécil! No hablo de eso, me refiero al mango de la escoba.

—¿A qué escoba le robaron esos pedales? —preguntó Ron recibiendo el pedal y ubicándolo en el lugar en donde lo iba a instalar.

—A la de tu mamá —respondió Blaise.

En una ventana del castillo se encontraba Pansy Parkinson junto a Astoria Greengrass observando totalmente interesadas, cómo los carruajes de la televisora bajaban algunos implementos bastante parecidos a los muggles: cámaras, micrófonos y luces que funcionaban sin electricidad.

En ese momento Astoria se percató que abajo se hallaba Blaise mirándolas.

—Mira —le dijo a Pansy, esta solo negó y miró hacia otro lado—. Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en nuestra escuela, y no tenemos quién nos lleve… si hasta mi hermana tiene con quién ir…

—Invita a tu gordo amigo… a Goyle —agregó Pansy intentando burlarse.

—¡No juegues!

—Ay, era una sugerencia.

—Le dije, pero estará ocupado…

En ese momento Montague y sus dos amigotes pasaron por el lado de ellas, las miraron en forma sugerente y se sentaron en el primer peldaño de la escalera que estaba cerca.

—Calma amiga, nuestra suerte acaba de cambiar —a Pansy se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. No estaba dispuesta a esperar que alguien la invitara, ella ya tenía planes. Tomó del brazo a Astoria y caminó con ella hacia donde estaba Montague y los suyos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Astoria un tanto nerviosa.

—No hables en singular, porque a esta vamos las dos. Andando…

Ambas sonrientes llegaron donde los chicos quienes ya las estaban esperando…

* * *

 _Y todos vienen más arreglados que… ¡Que arreglados! Vienen «adornados» al baile. Jamás los había visto tan engominados y con tanta facha… ¡Uf! Si hasta acá llega el olor a_ _ **patchouli**_ _, ¿cuántos litros de perfume usaron? Pepe Le-Puff estaría envidioso de lo aromático que andan algunos…_

 _Y las chicas, como siempre, hermosas, damas, todas una reinas (cuidado con tirarse gases en la pantalla o meterse los dedos a la nariz)._

 _¡Ah! Me dicen por interno que cuiden el aseo de los baños, que hay jabón líquido mágico de sobra y mucho papel higiénico de buena calidad…_

 _Bien, dado los avisos, atentos que ya la orquesta comienza a sonar. Bailen, aprovechen…_

 _¡Ey Neville, trajiste una buenas tenis?_

 _¡Ja, ja, ja! Desde acá los estaré observando y sé que tendré mucho material para reírme en lo que resta del año…_

* * *

Todos ingresaban emocionados al gran salón del colegio, el cual se encontraba totalmente engalanado para la ocasión: guirnaldas de colores en el techo, al fondo, en donde solían comer los profesores, había una especie de tarima en donde se hallaba instalada la orquesta. Unas columnas de parlantes estaban siendo probadas en los costados y muchos globos repletos de confeti brillante, volaban mágicamente en el techo por sobre las guirnaldas.

Pansy ingresó al lugar junto a Montague y a Astoria, ella con un hermoso vestido rojo hasta la rodilla entallado en la cintura y Astoria con una vestimenta verde esmeralda, mostrando un escote bastante pronunciado. En cuanto a él, que iba en medio de ambas, estaba sonriente y creyéndose dueño del lugar.

—Tory estás como quieres…

Era Gregory Goyle quien acaparó la atención de la menor de las Greengrass. Estaba vestido de frac, bastante elegante y hasta se podría asegurar que había perdido unos cuantos kilos de peso. Astoria se soltó del agarre de Montague quien hacía rato tenía su mano en el cuello y la acariciaba lentamente, cosa que a ella no le gustó. Mientras que con la otra sostenía la cadera de Pansy. En más de una oportunidad vio que la mano de él subía hasta el busto de su amiga, y esta hacía un gesto de desagrado y se alejaba unos centímetros.

—Este… ya vengo… permiso chicos —dijo alejándose de Montague y de Pansy, para acercarse a Goyle. Si bien él era un buen amigo, ya había notado que la miraba de manera diferente. No era el tipo que imaginó para una noche de baile, pero prefería un pervertido conocido que uno por conocer.

—¡Tory, estás realmente hermosa!

—Dijiste que estabas ocupado, que por eso no vendrías —le espetó la chica de inmediato.

—Sí, lo estaba. No pensé que podría venir —respondió con sinceridad.

Pero ella no lo miró sino que sus ojos se clavaron en un hombre cincuentón bastante elegante, con una túnica de gala color azul piedra que se miraba en un espejo adosado a una de las paredes del salón. Pero no solo se miraba, si no que parecía estar flirteando con él mismo, hablaba a su reflejo y estiraba los labios como dándose besos…

—¡Es Sam Fontaine! —exclamó Astoria totalmente emocionada.

—Sí, se ve peor en persona que en televisión —respondió Goyle mirando con ira al locutor.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Él es lo mejor que hay!

—¡Solo si te gustan los ancianos! —Goyle giró sobre sus pies, irritado. En tanto Astoria se quedó embelesada mirando a Sam. Se mordió el labio inferior y sentía que sus hormonas se habían revolucionado. ¡Ese era su día de suerte! ¡Al fin un hombre como ella quería! Se acercaría a él. Esa era su oportunidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ingresaron al salón, Hermione y Draco. Ella vestida con un traje blanco y con una capa de tul cubriéndole los hombros. Él llevaba un terno negro con camisa color blanco sin con corbata, un estilo muy a la «onda disco muggle».

—¡Draco, esto es increíble!

—Sí, bueno… Solo sí conoces al camarógrafo.

—¿Conoces al camarógrafo?

—Sí, se llama Ted —Hermione sonrió, sabía que mentía, pero le siguió el jueguito y caminó con él, en busca de un buen lugar.

Un poco más atrás, llegó Ginny junto a Harry, tomados de la mano.

—Harry, todas se ven muy lindas, dime qué tal me veo. Me hice este hechizo y cambié mi cabello de pelirrojo a rubio… me pongo nerviosa… dime que no me veo tan mal…—era la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a Harry. Si bien él tenía paciencia, esta tenía un límite.

—Estás bella y rubia… rubia como una piña —a Ginny no le gustó la respuesta y se puso seria.

Theo y Luna entraron unos minutos después, advirtiendo de inmediato que a un costado se encontraba Lavander Brown luchando con una serpentina (de seguro encantada) que se le había enredado en el vestido y esta mostraba sus calzones. La profesora McGonagall parecía que hervía de rabia, si hasta a su elaborado y apretado moño, se le había salido un mechón.

En ese momento un maestro de ceremonias se puso en el centro del salón, apuntando con su varita a su garganta para amplificar la voz.

—Por favor muchachos, más orden. Dentro de unos momentos saldremos al aire, pero antes, podrán entrar en calor con estas canciones.

Se escuchó a la orquesta realizar sus primeros acordes y muchas parejas salieron la pista. Un juez comenzó a pasearse en medio de los bailarines, evaluando y anotando en una planilla. Todos intentaban hacer sus mejores movimientos y sobretodo, brillar.

Draco con Hermione intentaban hacer los pocos pasos ensayados y llevar el compás, pero ninguno de los dos eran expertos en el baile, sin embargo pretendían hacer lo suyo. Draco sin darse cuenta, había tomado muy bien el ritmo logrando elevar a Hermione por los aires en un perfecto levantamiento, sin magia, lo cual el juez evaluó muy positivamente.

Por su lado, Ginny y Harry, querían mostrar que bailaban bien pues habían tenido tiempo suficiente para ensayar. El juez los vio y se acercó donde ellos:

—¿Cómo se llaman? —les preguntó.

—Pelirroja y Rayo —respondió espontáneamente Harry, para sorpresa de Ginny que estaba dispuesta a dar su nombre real.

—No, no —quiso decir su nombre verdadero, pero ya el hombre había apuntado los entregdos por Harry.

—Pelirroja y Rayo, muy bien…

—Oh vamos, Ginny. Hay que ser artistas de vez en cuando —dijo tomándola de la cintura y girando con ella.

En tanto Draco y Hermione terminaban muy bien su baile, ganándose el aplauso de unos cuantos. Se tomaron de la mano y fueron por un poco de ponche para recuperar energías, pues ya pronto comenzaba la competencia formal.

—Espero que no me de miedo la cámara —le dijo a Draco luego de beber un sorbo.

—Ah, tranquilízate, somos los mejores, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Estás conmigo, ¿sí? Bien, vamos a sentarnos un rato y nos calmamos, ¿te parece?

En un lado de la pista, estaba Pansy bailando con Montague, quien se había puesto muy cariñoso con ella, la tenía abrazada, aprovechando de besarle el cuello. En ese momento el joven vio que Blaise Zabini estaba bailando con Maxine O'Flaherty una chica de Hufflepuff con la que hasta ese momento salía con él. Quiso ir a enfrentar a Blaise pero Pansy lo contuvo. No obstante, él no estaba tranquilo. Ya arreglaría cuentas.

 **En un lado de la pista…**

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué no me sigues? —preguntó Theo a Luna.

—Ah lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a yo guiar, con las muchachas siempre hago de hombre…

—Oh está bien —respondió Theo dejándose llevar por Luna cruzando la pista cual si estuviesen bailando un tango.

 **Un poco más allá…**

—Harry, llevas rato marcando el paso… —se quejó Ginny al ver que Harry no avanzaba.

—No me interrumpas Ginny, estoy contando… dos para allá, dos para acá… dos para allá, dos para acá…

 **Draco y Hermione…**

—Draco, por favor dime que jamás nunca te vas a dedicar al canto —Draco llevaba un par de minutos cantándole al oído a Hermione y realmente esta era desafinado.

—¿Por qué? Yo canto hermoso… _Regresa a mí… Say you'll love me again_ —Hermione rodó los ojos y rió. En tanto, sin darse cuenta chocaron casi de frente con Blaise. Un poco más allá estaba Ginny junto a Harry.

—¡Ey Draco! Te quiero presentar a Maxine O'Flaherty —dijo Blaise y el rostro de Draco se tensó. Hermione lo notó de inmediato, pues le apretó fuerte la mano e intentó alejarse.

—Me puedes decir, Maxi, Draco. Me llaman Maxi… porque tengo el máximo ritmo… nadie me gana.

—El máximo ritmo… ¡Ja! Y la peor reputación —dijo bastante fuerte la pelirroja y Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Vámonos, Hermione —Draco no dijo nada más y salió con Hermione. Intentando alejarse de esa muchacha.

—¿Quién es esa ella? —preguntó Hermione. La actitud de Draco la dejó perpleja, nunca lo había visto así, casi nervioso.

—Nadie… una chica que conozco eso es todo.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—Es amiga de la familia.

Al costado del escenario, Astoria se encontraba al lado de Sam Fontaine. El hombre era una especie de seductor que acostumbraba a embaucar jovencitas, tal vez la muchacha fuera su conquista de la noche, total, no siendo menor de edad, estaba todo bueno…

—Hola, soy Sam Fontaine. ¿Saben tus papás que estoy contigo cada noche? A través de tu televisor, claro… —dijo acercándose a la muchacha y clavando sus ojos en el pronunciado busto de ella, en tanto Astoria se contoneaba al son de la música y sus pechos se movían en forma sugerente…—. Voy a ser juez en el concurso.

—No creo que entre…

—Un encanto como tú, podría ganar… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tory… Astoria… como la hija de Zeus… Astraea…

En un rincón, Gregory Goyle, hastiado de que Astoria se dedicara a coquetear con el locutor, se fue a hacer lo suyo y eso era «poner picardía» al ponche de frutas. Cerca estaba la profesora Trelawney, que ese día lucía un peinado liso, bastante elaborado y una túnica nueva. Ella lo vio, pero hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. No obstante Severus Snape estaba a un par de pasos y se acercó al muchacho.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió.

—Na… nada profesor… —respondió cínicamente y se alejó un poco.

La profesora Trelawney se sirvió un poco de ponche, a sabiendas que algo le había puesto el alumno. Snape la miró de pies a cabeza, ella se veía bastante bien, ¿qué se había hecho?

—¿Quieres ponche… Severus?

El profesor enarcó una ceja, pero recibió el trago.

En ese momento la directora del colegio subió al escenario y se paró frente al micrófono. Hubo silencio, esa mujer con solo una mirada captaba toda la atención.

—Les dará gusto saber que no seré jueza en el concurso de hoy (algunos atrevidamente aplaudieron). Creo que debemos dar un caluroso aplauso y agradecimiento a la profesora Sprout, al señor Filius Flitwick y a la profesora Vector, por esta bellísima decoración, con la ayuda de las hermanas Patil y de la señorita Lavander Brown. Debo agradecer también que, en la elección del ponche, estuvo a cargo, Sybill Trelawney.

 ** _¡Un viva por el papel higiénico de doble hoja de los baños!_**

Quien habló fue el locutor de «Dance With Voldy». Minerva miró al cielo, negando con la cabeza y prosiguió:

—Dentro de breves momentos, toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña nos estará viendo y juzgándonos —Merlín, se apiade— Y espero que se comporten de la mejor forma posible..

 ** _O sea… nada de obscenidades, pervertidos. (_** Otra vez el de la radio…)

—Y aquí está con nosotros, el príncipe del micrófono… —se escuchó un carraspeo por los parlantes, al parecer al locutor de la radio local, no le gustaba que dieran tantos halagos a Sam—. Eh, perdón, digo… el locutor de moda en las noches, con ustedes el señor Sam Fontaine.

Se escuchó una fanfarria por parte de la orquesta, pero el hombre no salió por ningún lado. Luego un asistente lo encontró detrás de una columna, como ocultándose en un rincón hablándole al oído a Astoria. El asistente le tocó el hombro y le entregó un micrófono. Sam carraspeó un poco nervioso, tomó el portavoz y salió sonriente hacia al escenario.

—Hola muchachos, es increíble estar aquí esta noche —saludó y miró a Minerva—. Hola linda, ¿cómo te llamas? —McGonagall lejos de sentirse halagada lo miró con ira y le arrebató el micrófono.

—Y ahora las reglas: número uno: las parejas deben ser hombre-mujer. Regla número dos, si durante el concurso, les tocan el hombro, deben abandonar la pista de inmediato. Regla número tres, todos aquellos que hagan gesticulaciones o hablen obscenidades serán descalificados.

 ** _(Se escuchó una pedorreta por los parlantes)._**

—Quince segundos —dijo el asistente.

—Ya jóvenes atentos, solo diviértanse y olvídense de las cámaras. Y si los tocan por el hombro, ya saben qué hacer —dijo Sam adueñándose del micrófono, momento en que el asistente inició la cuenta regresiva… 3, 2, 1 —. Buenas noches señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la fiesta de TV-Arita desde el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, transmitiendo en vivo y en directo para toda Gran Bretaña. Y ahora el evento esperado, el concurso de baile… Y aquí están ya… Johnnsy Cassino y sus magos… —señaló a la orquesta que comenzó a tocar de inmediato y las cámaras se movieron hacia los alumnos.

Pero cuando estos vieron que las cámaras giraban todos se amontonaron frente a ellas saludando y tirando besos. Los profesores del colegio estaban que se morían de nervios y la directora, de vergüenza…

—¡Atrás, imbéciles! —dijo Snape alejando a unos cuantos del monitor, pero cuando él miró a la cámara, no pudo evitar poner su mejor rostro y sonreír.

Sam Fontaine, acompañado por Astoria, comenzó a pasearse por en medio de las parejas, siendo la primera eliminada la de Harry y Ginny. Luego fue el turno de Pansy y Montague, este último quiso pegarle un puñetazo a Sam, pero Pansy lo impidió. El muchacho, lleno de ira, se acercó al lugar en donde bailaba Maxi con Zabini.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo, pero Blaise sentía que Montague le estaba debiendo una, dejó de lado a Maxime y le dio un fuerte derechazo en la boca. Maxime tomó del brazo a Blaise y lo alejó del lugar, en tanto para Pansy eran demasiadas situaciones bochornosas en tan poco tiempo. Decidió que era hora de irse.

Ronald Weasley llegó un poco tarde al evento, pues se había entretenido en el taller, pero no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a bailar con Lavander, hacían buena pareja en la pista, pero fueron los siguientes en ser descalificados porque la chica miró a la cámara y se quedó estática. Momento que Blaise aprovechó un descuido y le levantó el vestido. Ron le dio un empujón y este aprovechó para escabullirse, pero ya estaba descalificado… Maxime se hizo a un lado esperando seguir concursando. No tenía intenciones de abandonar todo, solo porque el estúpido de Blaise estuviese pasado de copas o con ataque de celos.

Hermione y Draco quedaron en medio de la pista bailando, pero en un momento Goyle, con unas cuantas copas de más, la tomó de la cintura y la sacó hacia un lado, momento que Maxime aprovechó y ocupó el lugar de Hermione como pareja de Draco y siguió bailando con él.

Hermione se fue del salón enojada al ver que Draco había seguido bailando con esa chica sin hacer nada por ir con ella.

Al cabo de un par de minutos más y, dado que la Directora lo único que quería era que el programa finalizara, Sam Fontaine dio por ganador a Draco junto a Maxime. Al entregarles el trofeo fue ella quien lo arrebató y lo alzó para que todos lo vieran. Era evidente que los Hufflepuff estaban orgullosos de haber ganado el evento.

—Antes de terminar el programa, queremos conocer a los campeones… ¿Cómo se llaman? —la muchacha tomó el micrófono y miró a la cámara.

—Maxine O'Flaherty y Draco Malfoy —respondió segura mientras el confeti había sido lanzando desde el techo.

Mientras todos estaban pendientes de los ganadores, en una esquina, un poco en penumbras, Theo y Blaise había llevado a rastras a Goyle quien se había tomado un par extras de ponche con «picardía»…

—Anda, estamos listos —dijo Theo entregando un par de capuchas negras a sus amigos.

—Si nos pillan…

—Tranquilo, Blaise. Todos somos iguales, nadie sabrá que eres tú —lo tranquilizó Theo.

En ese momento la orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción lenta y romántica, por lo que la luz había disminuido considerablemente, situación propicia para que los tres llevaran a cabo su plan…

Algunos bailaban, pero el centro de interés era la pareja ganadora. No obstante, los tres salieron de su escondite, buscando la cámara, se bajaron los pantalones y mostraron sus traseros a toda Gran Bretaña.

Muchos gritaron horrorizados y otros tantos se mataban de la risa.

—¿Quién será el de la derecha? —preguntó Sybill observando en forma lasciva y Severus la miró enojado…


	8. Oh, Hermi

—Alumnos, tenemos la filmación de sus obscenidades. Y el hecho de que no le veamos las caras no quiere decir que no vayamos a identificarlos. En estos precisos momentos la película va camino al Ministerio de Magia en donde hay aurores especializados en este tipo de delitos. Si se entregan ahora mismo, podrán evitar enfrentarse a cargos penales.

Era la voz de la Directora McGonagall quien hablaba por los altoparlantes del castillo. Los muchachos, Theo y Blaise, se hallaban en el taller de escobas revisando por última vez al Fusilazo Estelar, cuando la escucharon. Trataron de no mostrar temor, pero solo de pensar lo que sus padres le harían o que tal vez no pudiesen graduarse, los hacía analizar lo que habían hecho.

—¡Ey tranquilo, Zabini! Tu culo salió tan blanco como el mío…—dijo Theo a su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Suerte lo del hechizo… pero..

—Así que los graciosos habían sido ustedes, ¿no? —Harry Potter salió desde una de las puertas laterales del taller y los miró atentos. Luego rió y los chicos entendieron que él no los iba a delatar.

* * *

 ** _Bien, animales mártires del estudio, a pesar del escándalo del sábado pasado, en donde lejos de ser el ejemplo del mundo mágico, salimos como los más «cara pálida» del occidente gracias a tres culos que se mostraron en las pantallas…_**

 ** _(Todavía algunas preguntan por ahí, que quién era el dueño del culo de la derecha… ¡Ja, ja, ja!)_**

 ** _Nuestra querida Directora ha dicho que no pueden pagar justos por pecadores y les ha regalado una nueva actividad, muy al estilo muggle. Ya saben, por eso de crear lazos y de que conozcamos su mundo. Así que hoy viernes y mañana sábado, tendremos un espacio en el estadio de Quidditch en donde se instalará, como lo llaman los muggles, un «autocinema»… Bueno aquí le llamaremos algos así como «escoba-cinema», pues están autorizados a usar escobas para poder ir… aunque yo les aconsejo que usen una buena manta hechizada y así podrán estar más cómodos. Verán la película que tiene fascinados a las semillas de maldad muggle, llamada «American Pie»… ya saben, una trama relacionada con chiquillos estúpidos buscando su primera vez… Sí, ya sé… algo similar pasa por estos lares…_**

* * *

Astoria, Daphne y Ginny llegaron juntas al campo deportivo. No iban en escobas, ni siquiera pensaban ver la película, la idea era pasarla bien un rato. Junto a ellas iban, Theo con Luna y Goyle. Detrás venía Harry a buscar a su novia, a quien tomó de la mano y se la llevó. Goyle, haciéndose pasar por el seductor del año, se acercó a Astoria, pero está dio un sonoro bufido y rodó los ojos.

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Acá no hay nada para ti! —bastante molesta tomó del brazo a su hermana y se alejó del lugar. Goyle resignado miró a Theo como preguntando qué hacer. Este último no dijo nada y se sentó en el suelo con Luna.

—Es un agrado estar acá. Si bien estamos afuera… la nieve no nos toca y tampoco nos congelamos —dijo Goyle sentándose al lado de la pareja.

—Un excelente hechizo, nada habría resultado si estuviéramos con la nieve hasta el cuello —opinó Theo, no de muy buena gana. Goyle estaba haciendo corto circuito… si no se iba dentro de unos minutos, haría aparecer un violín y se lo pasaría para que le tocara la serenata…

—No entiendo por qué antes no aplicaban este hechizo cuando se jugaba quidditch —añadió Luna y los chicos se quedaron pensativos.

Un poco más alejados, estaba Hermione junto a Draco sentados en una manta, intentando ver la película. Draco, que no pretendía poner atención al film, le tomó la mano y le besó el cuello suavemente. Ella se alejó y él sintió que Hermione todavía estaba enfadada.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Ya te dije en la lechuza que te envié, que lo sentía.

—Sí, eso dijiste —respondió seria.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes creerme, acaso?

—Sí, pero aún pienso que tú y Maxi fueron novios —reconoció mirándolo enfadada.

—¡No fuimos novios, Hermi! Salimos eso es todo…

—¡Es lo mismo!

—No, no. No lo es.

Draco guardó silencio tratando de buscar algo que la animara. Dio una mirada a la película, pero como ya había empezado, le iba a costar meterse en la trama; quiso contemplar las estrellas, pero afuera nevaba… miró hacia el bosque y nada, todo oscuro. Se rindió… ese sería otro día en que no pasaría de un par de besos… Realmente ya estaba cansado de vivir en «sequía»…

En ese instante recordó que en su mano izquierda llevaba dos anillos de oro, uno en el dedo anular y otro en el meñique. Le daría el más pequeño a ella. Pero al intentar sacarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco atascado. Si usaba la varita, sería muy notorio y se acabaría la sorpresa… Hizo un poco de fuerza pero al zafarse el anillo, su codo golpeó un pecho de Hermione.

—¡Ay! ¿Draco, qué haces? —dijo llevándose una mano a uno de sus senos.

—Hermi… Hermi, de verdad lo siento —pero Draco no pudo disimular la risa… luego respiró profundo y la miró mostrándole el anillo—. Hermione, ¿usarías mi anillo?

—¡Oh Draco, no sé qué decir! —el rostro de ella se iluminó y lo miró emocionada.

—Di que sí.

Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y él aprovechó de cruzar su brazo por sobre el hombro de ella, acercándose un poco más.

—Esto significa mucho para mí. Ahora sé, que sí vas a respetarme.

A Draco no le gustó para nada lo que ella dijo. Con eso echaba por la borda cualquier idea de que pudo pasársele por la mente, de tener una noche de sexo con su novia. Guardó silencio, pero no estaba resignado del todo. Debía encontrar alguna salida… y, no teniendo una idea más acabada, simplemente fingió un estornudo y aprovechó para abrazar un poco más fuerte a Hermione.

—Ojalá no te hayas resfriado.

—No, yo creo que debe ser el polvo.

—Sí, es posible.

—Sí… polvo… maldito pol… —pero la mano de él ya había tocado más de la cuenta… un pecho de ella estaba entre sus dedos.

—¡Draco, no!

—¡Oh vamos, Hermione, nadie nos ve! —dijo apoderándose de la boca de ella, logrando recostarla sobre la manta, mientras intentaba posicionarse sobre ella.

—¡Draco, déjame ir! —ordenó Hermione ejerciendo un poco de fuerzo al poner sus manos en el pecho de él. Draco, rendido, se sentó y ella se puso de pie. Arregló un poco su vestido y lo miró enfurecida.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Creí que me querías! —dijo Draco, también dolido por la exagerada reacción de ella.

—¿Si te quería? ¿Crees que voy a estar contigo aquí al aire libre?

—¡Vamos, Hermione no estamos en los años cincuenta! ¡Somos novios!

—¡Estás loco! —Hermione vio que allí cerca, en el suelo, se encontraba la escoba de Draco, le dio una patada en las ramas y esta se levantó dando justo un golpe en la entrepierna de él.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

—¡Y quédate con tu anillo corriente! —Hermione se quitó el anillo y se lo arrojó al pecho.

—Hermione, cuidado no te acerques al bosque… ay… Merlín… —añadió antes de recostarse en la manta a la espera de que se le pasara el dolor…

En ese mismo rato, Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en una de las gradas, alejada del resto, con cara melancólica. Desde lejos la vio Astoria la que se había estado escondiendo de Goyle durante casi toda la velada, decidió ir a hacerle compañía.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sentándose al lado de su compañera.

—Me siento como barco en altamar… todo el día he tenido náuseas —confesó.

—¿Crees que estás embarazada? —preguntó de inmediato, Astoria.

—¡Ay no sé y ni me importa! —respondió haciéndose la poco interesada, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Es de Blaise? —inquirió su amiga.

—No, no lo conoces —mintió.

—¡Ay amiga, yo te entiendo! A uno siempre la engañan... hasta Sam Fontaine intentó ponerme una poción en el refresco… pero uno debe mantenerse siempre alerta…

—Tory, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ¿sí? —pero sabía que había hablado con la persona equivocada, Astoria no se caracterizaba por guardar secretos. En fin, ya lo había hecho. Se puso de pie y emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

—Ay, amiga… ¡Confía en mí! Te juro que seré una tumba —Pansy asintió y caminó delante de Astoria. Esta se retrasó un par de pasos pues Goyle la interceptó en el camino

—Hola Tory… te he estado buscando… ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí.

—Oye, ¿y qué le ocurre a Pansy? Está más rara e insoportable que de costumbre. Le hablé pero ni me miró…

—Es que está embarazada… ¡Ups! No debí decírtelo…

Pansy caminó despacio hacia el castillo luego de estar un par de minutos apoyada en un árbol tratando de que nadie la viera. Advirtió que Astoria se había rezagado conversando con Goyle y de seguro ya medio colegio sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Pero bueno, solo ella era la culpable, ¿por qué demonios no guardó silencio? Al fin y al cabo, no era nada seguro. Eran solo sospechas… ¡sospechas totalmente fundadas! Había estado varias veces con Blaise y en un par, no había usado protección, además sus períodos eran siempre regulares y ahora ya tenía un retraso de dos semanas… ¿Qué sería de ella si realmente estuviera esperando un hijo? ¿Se lo diría a Blaise? ¿A sus padres? Por lo menos ya quedaba poco para que terminara el año escolar y podría graduarse, pero ¿y luego?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la puerta del castillo, en donde estaba Blaise Zabini esperándola.

—Pansy, oí que tenemos un problema… —dijo acercándose a ella. Ella dio un fuerte respiro y lo miró a los ojos. No tenía ganas para enfrascarse en una disputa, ni menos de ponerse a hacer planes, así que cortaría por lo más delgado… De tal forma le dolería menos a él y lo apartaría de toda preocupación.

—¿Tenemos? ¡Vaya cómo viajan las noticias! —miró por la puerta y adentro advirtió que Astoria se hallaba al lado Goyle. Cuando la vieron, se pusieron a conversar entre ellos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Qué más te da?

—Bueno, creí que podía hacer algo…

—Ya hiciste bastante.

—Nunca evado mi responsabilidad— ella lo miró un par de segundos, pero no le creyó. Conociéndolo, el ser padre para Blaise no iba con él y ella no lo iba a inmiscuir en algo que estaba dispuesta a asumir sola.

—No te preocupes, Zabini, el responsable es otro— dijo serena, sabiendo que mentía. Blaise la observó un par de segundos esperando alguna reacción, pero al notarla impávida y segura de sí misma, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Total, él sabía cómo era ella…

—Gracias— dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego irse rápidamente a un lugar no determinado, tal vez cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

Por su lado Draco estaba triste, todavía sentado en la manta que hacía unos minutos había compartido con Hermione. La esperó por largo rato, deseoso que regresara, pero ella no lo hizo, así que dándose por vencido tomó las cosas con su varita, montó su escoba y se fue a la Torre de Astronomía. Se fumaría un par de cigarros y luego regresaría al castillo.

Estando allí solo, la imagen de ella llenó sus sentidos, recordando cómo lo había abandonado en medio de la película…

—Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta? Estoy sufriendo por ti… ¿Me amas? A ratos creo que el amor se ha ido de tu lado y me siento completamente solo.

 _Hermi, cariño_

 _quizás algún día_

 _cuando hayamos terminado el colegio_

 _de alguna forma, como sea_

 _nuestros dos mundos serán uno_

 _En el paraíso, estaremos juntos para siempre_

 _oh por favor dime que te quedarás a mi lado, oh Hermi._

* * *

Días después, aprovechando un fin de semana que los profesores de Hogwarts se hallaban en una convención en el Ministerio y que había quedado a cargo la Profesora Trelawney como interina, el grupo de Draco y los suyos organizaron la carrera clandestina en el Acantilado de la Muerte, llamado comúnmente «El Rayo». El contrincante sería Graham Montague. Era el momento en que Blaise podría mostrar todo su poderío ante ese tipo que se creía el dueño de Slytherin.

Blaise, luego de dar un par de vueltas por sobre el taller, aterrizó delante de sus amigos Theo y Draco, además de Ron y de Harry quienes habían ido a ver cómo andaba el Fucilazo.

—Ha quedado hermosa, a pesar del origen de sus partes —observó Ron, acercándose a Blaise.

—No las robamos todas, algunas fueron donadas —reconoció Blaise, feliz.

—Irán con nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry a Ron.

—Bueno, arreglamos el trasto… creo que sería lo justo… ¿qué dices Ron? —preguntó Harry a su amigo.

—Yo voy.

—Pues vamos —agregó Harry echando un último vistazo al Fucilazo Estelar.

Draco tomó del brazo a Blaise y lo llevó hacia un lado. Era necesario hablar con su amigo y dejarle clara ciertas cosas. Su amigo no estaba midiendo la real dimensión de lo que se les venía. Todo era muy riesgoso.

—Eh… Blaise… tú sabes que los tipos de la carrera no se andan con juegos. Entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Quieres que me retracte o qué? —Draco meneó la cabeza afirmativamente—. No soy un gallina, Malfoy. Además ya dije que iría.

—No, no se trata de eso… no tienes que probar nada… tú me entiendes…

—Oye Draco, hemos sido amigos por muchos años y ahora, más que nunca, necesito que me apoyes.

—Tienes mi apoyo.

—No, a lo que me refiero es que la carrera… bueno… si yo no lograse terminarla, por favor… cuida mucho a mi escoba.

—¿Estás de mente? ¡Podrías haberme dicho que me preocupara por tu familia o de Pansy...! Pero.., ¡¿por de tu escoba?!

Mientras tanto, Hermione salía de la biblioteca con destino a su habitación. Quería cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo más cómodo y poder ver ir a ver la carrera de la que tanto Ron y Harry le habían hablado. Sabía que era un lugar prohibido y que la competencia en sí era algo que estaba fuera de la ley, pero eran sus amigos y tenía que estar allí. Además durante las últimas semanas no había cruzado palabra con Draco y lo extrañaba. Sabía que ella se había alterado demasiado aquella noche de «escoba-cinema»… y que ni siquiera había querido ver a Draco en los días posteriores. Pero ya no daba más y estaba dispuesta a enmendar su error. Lo amaba y quería estar con él. Y tal como le había dicho Draco, no vivían en los años cincuenta y ellos eran novios. ¿Qué tal si él la cambiaba por otra? ¿Qué tal si se le ocurría regresar con la tal Maxime? ¡No, eso debía evitarlo a toda costa!

Mientras caminaba y pensaba las mil y una formas de volver con Draco, encontró a Pansy sentada en una de las bancas revisando un libro. Hacía varios días que la había notado extraña, sabía de ciertos comentarios que andaban hablando las chicas, pero ella prefería hacer de oídos sordos. Nunca había sido adepta de creer en rumores.

—Hola Pansy, ¿vas a ir a la carrera? —le preguntó intentando iniciar un diálogo pero al ver el rostro poco amigable de la Slytherin supo que había un craso error.

—No, no estoy para eso —respondió con desgano cerrando de golpe el libro que leía.

—Yo tengo que ir. Necesito hablar con Draco.

—¡Ay, por favor! Si no tienes un buen apellido y estirpe familiar, él jamás te lucirá como su novia fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts —a Hermione le dolieron las palabras, pues más de una vez ella se lo había planteado, pero conociendo cómo era Draco, si eso le hubiese importado, desde un principio se habría apartado de ella, pero no fue así. Así que, dijera lo que dijera Pansy, no lo creería. Por el contrario, lejos de lo que pensaría Pansy en respuesta a sus dichos, Hermione intentó calmar a la chica, que se veía que estaba pasando por un mal momento:

—Pansy, yo sé que no hemos sido buenas amigas, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte… cuenta conmigo.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola…. ¿tú crees que yo no sé lo que dicen a mi espalda?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y prefirió no ahondar más. Al parecer el intento por ayudar a Pansy Parkinson, simplemente era tiempo perdido. Era evidente que ella no quería su ayuda. Con tristeza giró para seguir su camino, pero Pansy habló:

—¡Oye! Gracias…— Hermione la miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Eso era un avance y se daba por satisfecha.

Pansy vio cómo Hermione se iba y ella dio un gran suspiro. Ahora debía ver cómo afrontaba su actual situación… Sí, antes debía ir a ver a un medimago para que le confirmara su estado, informar a sus padres… en fin… ¿Y Zabini? ¡Qué importaba! Para él solo estaba su escoba y sus estupideces de niño mimado. No le diría nada, estaba decidido.

Mientras caminaba cabizbaja un grupo de chicas pasaron por su lado, lideradas por Lavander Brown, la miraron y rieron, con claridad pudo escuchar la voz de la chillona líder de porristas, decir:

—Esa es la muchacha que les decía.

Tal vez en otra situación las habría encarado pero no tenía ganas de nada. Quería estar sola y dejar atrás todos esos comentarios, al fin y al cabo, ella misma los había provocado con su actuar desenfrenado y poco aprecio por las cosas realmente importantes.

 _Podría hacer cosas peores que ir con un chico o dos  
a pesar de que la gente cree que soy una cualquiera.  
Supongo que podría ser cierto  
aunque podría hacer cosas mucho peores._

 _Podría coquetear con todos los chicos_  
 _sonreírles y pestañearles,_  
 _apretarme contra ellos al bailar_  
 _dejarles creer que tienen una oportunidad_  
 _y después negarme a llegar hasta el final._  
 _Eso es algo que nunca haría._

 _Podría quedarme en casa todas las noches_  
 _esperando el chico perfecto darme duchas frías todos los días_  
 _y desperdiciar mi vida por un sueño que puede no convertirse en realidad._

 _Podría herir a alguien como yo_  
 _por despecho o por celos_  
 _No robo, no miento, pero siento y lloro,_  
 _cosas que seguro que tú desconoces._  
 _pero llorar delante de ti_  
 _eso sería lo peor que podría hacer._

* * *

 ** _A ver mis queridas Semillas de Maldad, mucho cuidado con las estupideces que se le ocurren hacer en ausencia de los profesores. Recuerden que la vida es una y hay que aprovecharla. Hay otras cosas con qué divertirse y creo que eso lo más serio que este día diré: cuídense._**

 ** _Su radio amiga entra en receso hasta la graduación… no, no me echen tanto de menos… pues Peeves se encargará de la música…_**

 ** _Radio «Dance With Voldy» en su dial de frecuencia modulada volverá dentro de poco._**

* * *

El Acantilado de la Muerte, era un lugar distante varios kilómetros del castillo, ubicado al lado oriente del Bosque Prohibido muy cerca de las montañas. Estaba fuera de los dominios de Hogwarts y, para llegar, debían sortear los encantamientos del colegio, que muchos, ya los sabían. El dato de cómo salir sin ser vistos, había sido el secreto mejor divulgado durante ese año.

Muchos decían que la dirección del colegio hacía oídos sordos a todas las travesuras que hacían los alumnos, pues a diferencia de los anteriores, el colegio se mostraba más abierto y menos restrictivo que otros años, siguiendo la nueva política del Ministerio de Magia en orden a que los jóvenes adquirirán nuevas vivencias y que estrecharan lazos con el mundo muggle, a pesar de que este ignorase de la existencia de los magos y brujas…

Llegar no era difícil, pero sí, de cuidado, muchos lo hacían en escoba, pero Hermione, que desde siempre supo que eso no era lo de ella, lo hizo a pie, junto a Ginny. No obstante esta última se fue a reunir con el resto del grupo que se hallaba a varios metros de allí, en el lugar habilitado para la carrera.

Era una pendiente en caída libre de unos cien metros, abajo se podía observar una diminuta línea que serpenteaba la quebrada, un río de aguas correntosas que bajaba de la cordillera nevada, no muy distante de donde ellos se hallaban.

—Son cien metros… El que llegue más abajo es decir, el que casi toque agua del Río Blanco, sin caerse de la escoba, gana —dijo Graham Montague sosteniendo su Saeta 2000 de color plata que botaba algunas amenazantes chispas por la parte de las ramas.

Blaise tomé el Fucilazo, que delante de la Saeta, se veía endeble y poco competitivo, respiró profundo y avanzó hasta la orilla.

—Entendido —respondió mirando hacia abajo, pero un mareo que no supo de dónde vino lo invadió. Sintió que el estómago se le había subido a la garganta y que sus pies ya no lo sostenían.

Escuchó unas cuantas carcajadas cuando cayó al suelo y sus amigos lo socorrían.

—Zabini, no puedes competir.

—¡El dueño y la escoba tan débiles como una mariposa! —Gritó desde su lado Graham y sus amigotes, Purcey y Vaisey, incluyendo a Maxime que allí se encontraba, estallaron en risas.

—No me siento bien, Malfoy. No sufro de vértigo… no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Anoche no cenaste y hoy no has desayunado... eso es lo que te pasa —dijo Theo, ayudando a parar a su amigo. Harry y Ron, lo condujeron hacia unos troncos que estaban allí cerca para que pudiera sentarse.

—Iré yo —dijo Draco seguro.

Astoria con Daphne tomaron la escoba y se la dieron a Draco. Ginny miró a los lejos a Hermione y esta solo negó con la cabeza. Eso no lo esperaba y los nervios la estaban devorando.

—No, no es muy peligroso —dijo Blaise.

—Tranquilo, sé volar bien. Y ese Montague verá quiénes son los Dragones —Draco dio una furtiva mirada a Montague y luego un vistazo a la lejanía en busca de Hermione. No sabía si ella lo había advertido pero le había guiñado un ojo. Si ella estaba cerca, él estaría bien.

Draco avanzó hasta la orilla en donde ya lo esperaba Montague listo sobre su Saeta, montó en el Fucilazo y Maxime se quitó un pañuelo que traía en el cuello, sensualmente lo movió al aire dando iniciada la carrera. Ambos chicos se arrojaron en picada por el precipicio.

Todos gritan asustados, serían segundos interminables en donde cualquiera podría caer, resbalar y hasta morir.

Montague decidido a ganar aceleró demasiado su escoba y esta hizo un extraño movimiento pues rozó con la ladera que lo desestabilizó, lanzándolo por los aires. Maxime dio un grito de horror, pero fue muy rápida al mover su varita y gritar, fuerte y decidida:

—¡Levicorpus!

Draco, ya había detenido su escoba, poniéndola en forma horizontal a tan solo unos pocos metros del fondo. Había ganado, pero esa no era la forma. Montague casi había tenido un accidente horrible. No obstante, la Hufflepuff había demostrado gran certeza y premura en salvarle la vida.

Hermione desde lejos, pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría y de algarabía tanto de un bando como del otro: los Basiliscos celebraban que Montague estuviese bien, tal vez con el orgullo un poco por el suelo, pero vivo y sin rasguño. Y los Dragones, felices de que Draco hubiese ganado en la escoba tan bien reparada en el taller y que era el orgullo de Blaise.

Se sentó a contemplarlos unos segundos más pensando en cómo ella podría encajar en el mundo de Draco… sí, definitivamente debía decir «adiós» a la antigua Hermione y buscar una nueva, una más audaz capaz de acompañar a Draco y de que él se sintiera orgulloso de lucirla. En ese preciso instante, Ginny llegó volando en su escoba y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Que te ocurre, Hermione. ¿No estás feliz?

—Feliz por Draco y los chicos, sí. Pero yo no tanto…. Aunque sé cómo podría estarlo… claro, si tú quieres ayudarme.

—¡Pues claro, Hermi! Soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

—¿Podrás hacer un milagro? —Ginny la miró de pies a cabeza y supo a qué se refería Hermione.

—¡Seguro, vamos!

Draco desde lejos vio cuando Hermione se montó en la escoba junto a Ginny y ambas abandonaron el lugar. Él hubiese querido estar con ella y celebrar, pero veía que Hermione cada día estaba más lejana.


	9. You're the one that I love

La profesora Trelawney tocó el xilófono mágico, instalado en la oficina de administración. A su lado se hallaba la Directora McGonagall dispuesta a dar su discurso de despedida, algo informal pues la ceremonia oficial estaba agendada para el día siguiente. No obstante, ese día también era especial, pues, aprovechando los días cálidos, había ordenado instalar una feria de carnaval, con juegos mágicos y puestos de comida, para que los alumnos disfrutaran al máximo los últimos momentos en Hogwarts.

—Atención estudiantes, antes de comenzar con las _festividades de esta festiva fiesta,_ espero que sus años con nosotros en Hogwarts, los hayan preparado para los retos que los esperan. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez entre ustedes hayan nuevos Aurores, profesores, sanadores, historiadores, en fin… Pero siempre tendrán los gloriosos recuerdos de su escuela. Arriba Hogwarts y buen viaje alumnos.

Hizo una señal para que Sybill tocara nuevamente el xilófono, esta lo hizo un par de veces y ambas terminaron llorando

—No seas tan emotiva, Sybill… hay más jóvenes… lo que ocurre es que nos encariñamos con esta generación porque sabemos que fueron especiales.

—No, Minerva. No lloro por los niños…. Lloro porque estoy muy nerviosa. El profesor Snape me invitó a cenar esta noche… y no tengo buenos augurios… las hojas de té me han mostrado que existe un aura de muerte para ambos…

—¡Deja tus augurios y tus pájaros de mala suerte encerrados en tu armario y sal con Severus! Además el aura de muerte la tenemos todos, o es que acaso, ¿te crees inmortal? Anda mujer, disfruta, eres joven y Severus también lo es.

* * *

El patio del colegio estaba totalmente colorido, con juegos de diversión por doquier, globos, puestos con comida en abundancia, guirnaldas y una música pop rock se escuchaba por los parlantes. Realmente el Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts, tenía bastante buen gusto para la música, salvo aquella vez en que puso un disco al revés de una cantante brasileña… nadie entendió, solo él que se reía a carcajadas diciendo que los muggles escuchaban voces en donde no había.

—No es posible… reprobé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —refunfuñó Goyle a Theo mientras caminaban cerca de una gigantesca rueda.

—No se preocupe, joven, tendrá su diploma. Solo deberá regresar en verano, dos semanas y podrá graduarse —le dijo Snape que lo había escuchado pues venía a unos pocos pasos de él.

—Así es amigo… además, debes ponerle empeño si no…—agregó Theo dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo.

—Lo sé… Azkaban… Debo aprobar. Lo haré. Prometido.

—¡Oye Parkinson, bájate de esa cosa, que te tienes que cuidar! —fue Blaise quien dio un fuerte grito alertando a unos cuantos. Se dirigía a la rueda en donde había divisado que estaba subida Pansy junto a Daphne.

—¡Olvídalo, fue falsa alarma! —le dijo ella mientras se bajaba pues acababa de dar la última vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no estoy embarazada! —Blaise saltó la valla de seguridad y se abalanzó sobre Pansy besándola desenfrenadamente.

—Voy a hacer una persona decente de ti.

—Oye no me amenaces, no estoy de humor.

—¡Yo no estaba bromeando!

—Bueno, no eres premio gordo… pero… —Blaise no espero a escucharla hablar de nuevo sino que la invadió con sus besos, eran muchos días sin hablar que era hora de recuperar todo lo perdido.

Mientras Blaise estaba con Pansy, Goyle y Theo vieron que Draco se acercaba a ellos luciendo una chaqueta verde y nueva con unos ribetes dorados en los hombros y una insignia con un par de letras plateadas: A.A.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿De dónde es esto? —preguntó Theo tocando la chaqueta de su amigo.

—Bueno, mientras ustedes andaban robando piezas de escoba, yo califiqué para la Academia de Aurores, ¿qué tal?

—¡Draco Malfoy, el auror! ¡Guau! —agregó Goyle totalmente sorprendido.

—Ni más, ni menos.

—¿Acaso vas a dejarnos? —agregó Blaise acercándose a sus amigos, de la mano con Pansy.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No pueden seguir conmigo toda la vida! Ustedes significan mucho para mí, pero también Granger y voy a hacer lo imposible para conquistarla… eso es todo —le dijo sincero mientras tanto Theo había quedado boquiabierto al ver algo totalmente fuera de lo normal… una muchacha espectacular había hecho su aparición.

—Eh… muchachos… miren eso.

Los otros giraron y vieron a Hermione Granger, más hermosa que de costumbre, luciendo un cabello peinado en un elaborado rizado, con un maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza y con labios rojos. Su traje era negro de cuero: blusa, chaqueta y pantalón ajustado, mostrando sus atributos femeninos. Se veía totalmente sensual, incluso con un cigarro en su mano. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Draco la miró entre sonriente y nervioso, pero se acercó donde ella.

—¡Hermione!

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes.

Astoria le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que apagara el cigarro en el suelo en tanto Draco no se podía convencer del cambio de su novia.

Una música, comenzó a escucharse por el los parlantes y era hora de cantar…

 _Tengo escalofríos, se están multiplicando,  
estoy perdiendo el control,  
porque el poder que suministras  
es electrificante._

 _Mejor que te pongas en forma,  
porque necesito un hombre.  
Y mi corazón está dispuesto para ti,  
mejor que te pongas en forma, mejor que entiendas,  
que debo ser fiel a mi corazón._

 _Tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
no puedes ver, oh de verdad, oh de verdad._

 _Si estás lleno de cariño,  
eres demasiado tímido para comunicarlo _

_Tenme en cuenta (medita tomar mi dirección),  
siente tu camino._

 _Mejor que te pongas en forma,  
porque necesito un hombre.  
que pueda mantenerme satisfecha,  
mejor que te pongas en forma, mejor que pruebes,  
que mi fe está justificada._

 _Pero estoy muy segura por dentro,  
tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh,  
no puedes ver, oh de verdad, oh de verdad._

Salieron tomados de la mano mientras Ginny Weasley les contaba que Pansy y Blaise habían vuelto. Goyle aprovechó de tomar en brazos a Astoria para ayudarla a bajar un escalón, esta se dejó, al fin y al cabo ambos sabían que solo eran amigos.

—Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer después de la graduación? —preguntó Blaise a Draco.

—Sí, tal vez nunca volvamos a estar juntos —agregó Pansy.

—Oh, eso nunca pasará —aseguró Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Theo.

—¡Porque siempre estaremos juntos… andando muchachos!

 _We go together, like rama, lama, lama, kadingy, kading-a-dong  
remember forever, as shoowop, shoowally, wally, yippity, boom-de-boom  
chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop, that's the way it should be, wahoo,yeah  
We're one of a kind, like yip, ayip, ayip, shoowa, sha wooly-woo  
our names are signed abooglde, booglede,booglede,booglede,shooby,shoowop,shabop  
chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop, we'll always be like one,wa-wa-wa-one  
When we go out at night, and stars are shining bright, up in the skiesabove  
or at the highschool dance, where you can find romance  
baby, it might be love  
Rama lama lama kadingy,kading-a-dong  
shoowop, shoowally,wally yippity boom-de-boom  
chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop  
yip, ayip,ayip, ayip, shoowa, sha wooly-woo  
booglede, boogldee, booglede,booglede, shooby shoowop, shabop  
Awomp bamma looma awomp bam boom!  
_ _We're for each other, like awomp bama looma awomp bam boom  
just like my brother, nanananana yippity, dippty doo  
chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop, we'll always be together, wahoo,yeah  
We'll always be together_

En ese momento Harry y Draco traían el Fucilazo Estelar para entregárselo a Blaise pero esto se lo obsequió a Draco, quien invitó a Hermione a subir con él. Ella, temerosa siempre de las escobas, aceptó pues iba con él, con el amor de su vida… así comenzarían una nueva vida, juntos.

Desde lejos, una cabellera pelirroja sonreía satisfecha. La tarea había sido terminada y por lo tanto era hora de emprender vuelo muy lejos, «Dance Wilth Voldy» había cerrado su última transmisión.

 **F I N**


End file.
